Misunderstanding
by rainbow spell
Summary: Betrayed.Cheated on.Used. or was it just a misunderstanding that shattered her heart to peices.Will sasuke be able to put it all together with the help of his son? find out! R
1. Cheated On?

**Misunderstanding**

**Written by: Rainbow Spell**

**Beta-Reader: Infamoux**

**-**

**-**

**"There's love in shadows waiting to be seen."**

**-**

**-  
**

*

Haruno Sakura was really happy today. In fact 'happy' was an understatement. Happy. Jubilant. Blissful. Euphoric. Just about every type of happy emotion known to mankind. Walking down the vacant corridors to the party room of the Uchiha mansion only one thing—person—was on her mind.

_Him_.

Him as in Sasuke Uchiha.

The love of her damn life, the father of her unborn child, no; the father of _their _unborn child.

Her hand unconsciously moved to her stomach. She had been feeling ill—really, really _blissfully_ ill—for the past few days...ever since that sweet, sweet night of love. Today, when she had woken up in the morning she had had vomit attacks. She had been suspicious ever since the first one—after all she _was_ a doctor in training—but just for the sake of confirmation had taken a pregnancy test this morning, and to her joy—though slight nervousness—the test was positive.

There was a party being held at the Uchiha mansion today. And what better setting to tell her Sasuke the good news? And so she found herself walking through the high-ceilinged corridors of the Uchiha mansion—rows of stoic Uchiha ancestors staring down at her through cold, oil-painted eyes—towards the large, brightly lit party room used for informal gatherings.

"Sakura-chan" a melodious voice called out from behind her. Smiling, Sakura turned around to come face to face with a raven-haired, obsidian-eyed woman—Uchiha Mikoto.

"Good evening Mikoto-san" she greeted. Mikoto smiled and glided gracefully over to Sakura."You look very happy today." she smiled.

"Well, I _am_, Mikoto-san."

"Does my son have anything to do with it?" A light-pink hue spread over Sakura's pale cheeks. Mikoto smiled and patted the pink-haired woman's cheek in understanding. "Well, Sasuke said he had a surprise for you, Sakura." She winked.

Sakura looked befuddled but asked no questions as they continued down the corridor towards their destination. Once there, Mikoto politely excused herself from Sakura to go and greet the guests. Sakura nodded to her as her emerald-green eyes scanned the room for her lover.

"Hey, Forehead." a female voice chirped from beside her. She turned around to face Ino, her 'best friend'. "Hey, Pig." She replied in greeting.

"Troublesome." said a voice behind Ino.

"Hey to you too, Shikamaru."

"Why the happy face, Forehead?"

"You'll see, Pig. Have you seen Sasuke?"

Ino faked a sigh and put on a melodramatic face, "Why is it always about him these days?" she asked playfully.

"Pig! Spit it out!"

"Alright, alright! Geez. He's at the back."

"Thanks, I'll see you later." Sakura waved at her friends before leaving them.

Sauntering towards the back of the room, Sakura got a glimpse of Uchiha Fugaku, who was busy talking with some businessmen but flashed her a smile when he saw her. Sakura smiled back and kept walking towards the back of the room where she saw Itachi with his fiancé.

"Good evening Itachi-san, Ayame-san," Sakura greeted.

"'Evening, Sakura" Itachi replied.

"You look really happy," Ayame smiled.

"Is it that obvious?" Sakura asked sheepishly. "Anyways, have you guys seen Sasuke?" she asked, without waiting for an answer to her previous question.

"Yes" Itachi replied.

"Where, Itachi-san?"

"Well…." Itachi drawled, stretching out the word.

"Itachi-san!" Sakura wailed.

"He went in the back room" Ayame nodded towards the door behind them "And stop teasing her, Itachi!" She grinned and punched Itachi on the arm.

Sakura nodded, thanked Ayame and went towards the rooms.

She couldn't wait to see his face.

Would he be happy or angry? She was really nervous. And what was the surprise Mikoto was talking about? These thoughts that kept haunting her mind as she slowly pushed open the door.

What she saw almost gave her a heart attack.

There, beside the dresser was Sasuke. Kissing Karin. _Her_ Sasuke. With another girl. She felt like someone had just punched her. No. No, no, no. _No! _How _could_ he? Against her will a choked sob escaped her lips. Sasuke and Karin abruptly broke their kiss to see who had entered. Sasuke looked at her, dumbstruck, his mouth slightly agape. Karin was smirking. Sakura bit her lip to control her sobs. Her hand unconsciously moved to her stomach again. She was in sheer, infinite agony.

"S-Sasuke…?"

"Sakura! It's not what yo—" Sasuke started.

"Shut up! Do you think I'm blind?! I can see clearly Uchiha Sasuke… Why did you do this to me? What did _I_ ever do to _you_?"

"Sakura—"

"Don't! Don't say my name…I hate you! I HATE you! I h-hate…you…" The last part came out as a choked gurgle as she tried to suppress the sobs and tears threatening to break loose. Sakura bent her head as she tried to blink away the tears in her eyes, as they started to overflow and streak her face with salty water. Karin just stood there smirking.

"Sakura, just listen—" Sasuke pleaded, pushing Karin away from himself and taking a step towards the pink-haired young woman.

"No…just…stop." She looked at him. Her eyes—though the same vibrant shade of green that he was familiar with—held a new, emotion that he'd never seen in them before. Hate. Her pink locks stuck to her tear-stained face as she glared rancorously at him, her beautiful green eyes full of hate and hurt.

When she spoke her voice held a vicious, yet heartbroken, tone, "You're a sick man Uchiha Sasuke! And I've had enough of this. I hate you!" With that she ran.

Ran away from the man she had loved so dearly.

The man she once could've given her life for, the man who she thought loved her, the man who was her baby's father, ran away from that damned party…and ran away from her past.

She could hear people calling out to her, but no…she didn't want to see them…she wanted to just go away…run from this damned place…and never come back.

Never.

*****

**-**

**-**

**-**

**TBC  
**


	2. Enter: Daisuke Haruno

**ENTER: DAISUKE HARUNO**

**Written by: Rainbow Spell**

**Beta-read by: Infamoux**

**-**

**-**

**"God is clever, but not dishonest."**

**-**

**-  
**

*****

**8 YEARS LATER**

"And this is the full structure of the alimentary canal or digestive system of a human being....." The teacher of Konoha Elementary School droned on and on. The whole class was trying to pay attention instead of falling asleep—all except a raven-haired boy at the back of the class who was getting bored out of his mind.

Haruno Daisuke had already learned all this digestive system crap from the book. Why he was even listening to the teacher was beyond him. He was annoyed, and _sleepy._ Okay so he was always annoyed at something or the other. But he was still very drowsy.

He had spent the night before laying awake in bed, thinking of what to gift his 'Ma' on Mothers' Day. She was the only person in this world who he really loved. Why, you ask? His so called father had impregnated his mother and then cheated on her with some other bitch.

His mother had been heartbroken, to say the least. But she had none the less given birth to him, raised him, and loved and cared for him more than her own life no matter how much he reminded her of that fuckface of his father and he loved her just for that.

No matter how much young Daisuke loved his Ma he had trouble expressing his emotions, but he had always wanted to tell his Ma how much he loved and appreciated her and what better day to tell that to her than Mothers' Day. So now he was trying to think of a gift that he could give to his loving Ma.

So far luck had not been on his side, and the only thing he could think of was the fifty-three fool-proof ways to kill fan-girls without getting caught. Fan-girls. Oh yeah. Ever since he had gotten admission in Konoha Elementary, young Daisuke had always been stalked and cooed-over by hordes of girls. He hated them…no, he _loathed_ them. _Detested_, even. With grand passion. Ok, maybe a little teensy weensy bit less passion than with what he hated his…father. Yeah. But just a teeeeeeeeensy weeeeeeeensy bit.

"…And for home-work you have to write a detailed note on the structure and functions of the human alimentary canal with a neat and labeled diagram."

Daisuke rolled his eyes. Was there _any_ day when they didn't get home-work on?

The whole class was now packing their bags. A group of girls, or to be more specific his groups of fan-girls were shamelessly gawking at him. His jade eyes glared at them…But to no avail.

They just giggled and kept throwing coy glances at him.

God, did they have no shame? Giving up, he tilted his head slightly as he sighed, causing his onyx bangs to fall over his eyes. He loved his hairstyle. His Ma always smiled when she touched his hair so he loved his hair too.

_Brrriiiiiiiiiinnng!_

Hallelujah. His prayers were finally answered. The bell signaling the end of school rang, and Daisuke dashed out of the classroom before his fan-girls could even start to squeal 'We _loooove_ you Dai-kun!!!'

Although he was just seven he beat every single boy in his class where brains or good-looks were concerned. Every girl in class wanted him and every guy in class wanted to be him. Why, oh why, was he born with such good looks…Although he was secretly glad that he had raven hair…No offense to his mother but pink hair wouldn't have looked that great on him.

Okay, escape fan-girls: _check._ Now all he had to worry about was getting a gift for his mother. He was glad that his mother was busy at the hospital today and his uncles were at their offices. Maybe he could visit a gift shop on the way home…Yeah. That was a good idea, at least it is as long as his Ma didn't get back home before him. She would go into 'hyper-active-protective-mother' mode. So he decided to make a short visit to the gift shop.

-

-

-

Uchiha Sasuke was sitting in his office in Uchiha Enterprises.

His office was humungous, but sadly each and every nook and cranny of it was stuffed with business papers. His desk was a mess. Only a little space was left for the computer. Yes, Uchiha Sasuke was a workaholic. Currently he was skimming through piles and piles of abhorrent paperwork.

The only thing on his mind was how to get a certain business deal for their company. Why did he work so hard, you ask? Well he liked to work. It was the only thing that kept his mind off of her….the pink haired girl that took his heart away.

He hated the Uchiha mansion, because that was the place where she saw the scene that broke her heart into a million tiny fragments. Karin kissing him. The memory still made him shudder. He had thrown the bitch out of his house, out of his world and never seen her horrid face ever again. He had tried looking for Sakura but to no avail, so he did the only thing left to do: he had devoted his life to the Uchiha Enterprises and absorbed himself in paperwork.

He still remembered that look in her eyes when he last saw her: broken and hurt. It made his heart clench painfully when he visualized her tear stained face, her tangled hair, her flushed cheeks but most of all the pain and coldness in her eyes. It all made him want to kill himself.

He still remembered how her hand moved to her stomach. He didn't know why though. From what his mother had told him Sakura had been planning to give him a surprise…though what it was she didn't know. Sasuke was briskly skimming through papers when two figures stepped into his office without knocking. But by now he was so used to it he didn't even spare them a glance, just continued reading his papers.

When he _did_ look up the annoyingly hyper grin and over-excited sparkle in the gaze of the blonde and the calm smirk gracing the lips of his older brother were what he saw.

"Teme! Watcha doin'?" a really, really hyper irritating screechy voice exclaimed.

Sasuke just sighed. He looked up at the beaming blond before him, his face as blank as a clean slate with indifference practically written all over it, "Aniki, Dobe…have you ever heard of knocking?"

"Well, you wouldn't have allowed us in if we'd knocked. Besides you should be used to this by now." The hyper man replied. Itachi just smirked and nodded.

"….Hn." was Sasuke's reply.

"Aw come on, teme, we're here to bring you home. You've been 'sleeping' here for the past three days. Are you outta your bloody mind? I mean, have you even slept for the past three days? Come on teme, you're going home." Naruto finished his rant.

"Mother and father are really worried about you, Sasuke. Come on." Itachi ordered.

"….I've got work to do."

"Ne, ne teme—"

"Dobe. What part of 'I've-got-work-to-do' do you not understand?" It was a rhetorical question and any other _sane_ person would have found themselves in a puddle of their own pee if Sasuke had directed his death glare at them.

But Naruto, being Naruto, was the ultimate king of obliviousness, and continued to rant about what an emotionally constipated and socially retarded person Sasuke was, which sent the younger Uchiha's already simmering temper to a whole new level of fury, which in turn sent the death glare to a whole new level of deadliness but the hyper blonde seemed unaware of the murderous haze radiating off of the younger Uchiha, so Itachi, who had been so peacefully enjoying the show being unfolded in front of his eyes, decided to intervene.

"Shut up, Naruto." He gave him a meaningful look and turned to Sasuke "Don't be one of those stereotypical workaholic dimbulbs who bury themselves underneath stacks of paperwork until they kill themselves. I know your reasons and I respect them but some people actually care about you so stop being an emotional retard, get your things and come with us."

"Yeah" Naruto added helpfully.

Seeing no way out Sasuke sighed in defeat and got up.

-

-

-

Daisuke was looking at the horrible pink thing the shopkeeper was shoving in his face.

It wasn't the only pink thing there, either. The whole fricken' shop was filled with lacy, frilly pink objects. Now, pink may have been his Ma's hair color but there was no way, no freaking way, his Ma would like that horrible-horrible-should-be-banned-from-the-universe color.

Though she did like strawberry ice cream which was pink, and she did have a frilly bed sheet, and then she did try to buy him a pink bunny once….No. No, his Ma did not like that horrid color pink.

He shuddered—internally of course. Daisuke did _not_ shudder in front of anyone. He was a child, but a child with dignity.

No, he was not going to buy anything pink or frilly or lacy for his Ma.

Never.

So he was going to shove the pink heart thing right back in the shopkeepers face and never make the mistake of straying near that shop ever again. He would have to think of something else to gift his Ma. So he _did_ shove the pink thing at the shopkeeper albeit gentler than he had initially planned and strode out of the goddamned pink shop.

Now all he had to worry about was what would he say to anybody who was at home and fretting over his whereabouts. He looked both ways on the road. No car, he was safe. So he started walking across the road when the screeching of a speeding car's tyres reached his ears.

"What the—?" The headlights were growing brighter each second and all Daisuke could do was stand there. This was it. He was going to die. No, he can't just die. He had to express his love for his mother tomorrow and he had to ace that English test to make his Ma proud, he had to…Oh shnaz. He put both his arms in front of his face and mentally prepared himself for the impact, but all he heard was the deafening screech of the car wheels.

-

-

-

Sasuke got in the back seat of his convertible with Itachi at shotgun and Naruto in the driver's seat. The glee was just spewing out from the younger Uchiha's slouched form. Note the sarcasm people. Sasuke was sulking. Why did Naruto have to drive his convertible? Damn Itachi.

"Ne teme, stop sulking and move your chicken ass head on the side, I have to reverse this thing" Naruto ordered. Sasuke glared at the back of the blonde's head but nonetheless moved his head to the side. Naruto grinned his stupid-irritating-annoying grin and revved the car. The car suddenly shot back out of the parking space and swerved to face the exit. The sudden turn sent sasuke flying into the car door. He was about to kick thes dobe and show him how to drive his beloved convertible but Itachi beat him to it.

"Naruto you usuratonkachi! Are you trying to get us all KILLED?" Itachi yelled, glaring at the blonde. Sasuke smirked. Itachi was clutching the side of the door for support while Naruto drove above the speed limit. Oh, thank you sweet-god-of-vengeance. That was what you got when you let Naruto drive any sort of car.

"Yippiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeee" Naruto squealed.

"Are you fucking MAD?!?!? I have a wife to take care of! Not to mention my whole life ahead of me! Slow down, damn it!" Itachi screamed—well as much as an Uchiha could scream.

"This is fuuuuuuuun! Hinata-chan never lets me drive."

Sasuke was enjoying himself. Oh yeah, he was a sadist. Revenge was sweet. But Naruto was still screaming and shouting random things about freedom and wasn't paying attention to the road. As they turned a corner his eyes spotted a person….no a kid…a kid in the middle of the road. He couldn't see the kids face because he covered it with his arms. All he could think was if they didn't stop pronto the kid would become road-kill for sure.

Naruto was busy in pulling Itachi away from the door and had no idea what was in front. Instinct took over him as he jumped into the front seat, shoved Naruto to the side, and stamped on the breaks causing the car to come to a screeching halt just inches away from the kid.

Naruto finally seemed to remember where he was and looked at the kid standing in front of the car before letting out an ear-splitting screech.

Itachi and Sasuke got out of the car and went to the kid. The kid slowly brought down his arms, his eyes blank and unfocussed. Itachi couldn't believe what he saw….the kid…he was a carbon copy of Sasuke…the only difference was the jade eyes. Could it be….No. What was he thinking? They would've found her if she was in the same town all these years right…?

Sasuke however found no similarity between the kid and himself. He bent down to the kid's height and asked "Are you okay, kid?"

Daisuke looked at the man in front of him: obsidian eyes, pretty face much like his own and his hair……his hair was just like his…the hair his Ma liked so much. Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Nobody, copied his hair style. Natural or not, so the first thing that came out of his mouth was an accusing, "You copied my hairstyle."

Sasuke did a double-take and stared at the kid. The kid was glaring at him. Him. As in Uchiha Sasuke. Why that little runt, how dare he. Glaring was _Sasuke's _department. Nobody had ever dared glare at him. Nobody. But this little twerp was glaring at him and what more; the twerp had said that he copied his hairstyle when he was the one who had copied Sasuke's hairstyle. So he did the only thing that would put the twerp in his place. He glared back at him.

Itachi was looking at the scene unfolding in front of him with amusement. Naruto had still yet to recover from the shock and the little kid was glaring at Sasuke. Oh Lordy. What had the world come to? Little kids glaring at Sasuke. No. No. Little look-a-likes of Sasuke glaring at him.

This surely was a sign of apocalypse.

He couldn't help but smirk. Just then Naruto recovered from the shock and decided to give the kid a little tongue-lashing. So he marched to the kid, without even noticing the glaring contest going on between Sasuke and the kid, pushed Sasuke to the side, squatted down to the kid's height and stared solemnly at him. The kid stared back with an arched brow and Naruto finally spoke, "Hey kid! Haven't you ever heard of 'look both ways before you cross the road'? Jeez, honestly you could've been _killed_. Hasn't your mother ever taught you anything?"

Oh no. Oh no, no, no. No. This blond, stupid-looking man did not just insult his Ma. His Ma was a saint. Nobody insulted his Ma. Oh there was going to be hell to pay for this guy. So Daisuke leveled a class-1 deadly glare and directed it at the jerk.

"Whoa whoa kid, glare at somebody else. Your glare matches that of teme. Hmmm…now that I think about it… you look a lot like the teme too, except for your eyes…your eyes are green. So what's your name?" Naruto asked conversationally as if he hadn't just almost run over the kid.

Daisuke stared at him. Was this blonde guy really as retarded as he looked? One minute he was accusing him of the accident which was so obviously his own fault since _he_ was driving, the next second the jerk was insulting his beloved Ma, the next he was comparing him to some teme and now he's asking for his name. Was he just acting retarded for the heck of it or was he really cracked?

"Man you nearly caused an accident." Naruto scolded him.

Yup. The blond idiot was definitely retarded. Itachi watched in amusement: A fuming Sasuke, an obviously confused little Sasuke-look-alike kid and a stupid Naruto. The kid was obviously starting to lose patience so Itachi decided it was time to intervene.

"Naruto, you were the one who caused the accident!" He raised a hand to stop Naruto's impending rant and continued, addressing Daisuke now, "I'm sorry for the inconvenience we've caused you." Itachi apologized. Daisuke raised an eyebrow at Naruto who was now again lecturing Sasuke about social retards then directed his jade eyes at Itachi and asked "Is he mentally retarded?"

Itachi glanced at Naruto and then looked back at Daisuke and said "Somewhat. So…what's your name?"

Daisuke stared at the man in front of him. He looked a lot like himself and the other man. He couldn't be a kidnapper because they looked pretty rich, so what was the point in lying? "Daisuke."

"Daisuke." Itachi repeated. "What a lovely name.. So, Daisuke, what are you doing here at this time? Schools close at three."

Daisuke cringed at the word lovely. His name was not 'lovely'. His name was cool. His name was hot, but not lovely. The man was treating him like a lost two year old. And what reason was he going to give for wandering around alone? He couldn't tell the man that he was in some shop with lacy, frilly heart shaped 'pink' things. No. That would be against his dignity and a blow to his beloved ego, so he replied with the only sensible answer to him.

"….Hn."

Itachi stared at the boy.

'Hn' was Sasuke's catchphrase. Was this kid really…but how can that be possible. Only one way to find out. "Who's your mother Daisuke?"

Sasuke punched Naruto in the face before turning to his brother. Surely he didn't just ask about the kid's _mother_?

Daisuke stared at the man. Was he going to kidnap him and ask for ransom from his Ma? No he was not telling anyone about his Ma. Hmmm…well he definitely couldn't ask 'Hey mister, are you going to kidnap me?' So instead he asked:

"Why?"

"Well so that we can drop you home and tell your mother not to let you wander around on your own this late."

Daisuke stared. This man was definitely a kidnapper and daisuke was not going to fall for his tricks. Beside even if the guy was telling the truth his Ma was going to beat the living crap out of the guy for making her precious baby late and worrying her. Smirking at the thought Daisuke looked at the man and said "Believe me, you don't want to know." With that he turned on his heel and headed for home.

Itachi stared at the retreating back of the kid. 'You don't want to know.' What had that meant? Sasuke came to his brother's side with Naruto hot on his heels and asked "Why did you asked for the twerp's mother?"

Itachi stared at Sasuke and sighed. His brother sure could be denser than Naruto sometimes and that was saying something. "…Nothing. Let's go. Mother would be worried."

-

-

-

Daisuke turned a corner. He could see his house from the corner and he could also spot a red Maria and his mother's car. Uh oh. His Ma was home before him. Now that he thought about it, he was pretty late, but why his Ma called the cops was beyond him. Sure she would be worried but to call the cops with a criminal catching bus…he better hurry.

Increasing his pace he dashed towards the gates of his house. It was a beautiful two and a half canal house where he lived with his Ma, Aama, Sasori ojii-san, his wife Karina, Gaara ojii-san and his wife Matsuri. Perfect home. He entered the gates and the first thing he saw was a blob of pink surrounded by three red heads and a group of police man. Both his aunts were standing in the background. He made his way to the blob of pink. His Aama and both uncles looked down at him. Sasori grinned and said "Well officer, the culprit is here." Haruno Sakura's head shot up and her tear-stained eyes met with the same jade eyes she herself possessed.

"Dai-chan" she squatted down and enveloped her son in a rib-cracking embrace.

"Ma—"

"Dai-chan, where were you? I was so worried—"

"Yeah, she even ordered the police to bring a red Maria to catch the non-existent people who supposedly kidnapped you." Sasori clarified. Gaara nodded silently. His Aama bent down and patted his hair.

"We were so worried Dai-chan" His aunts also bent down and enveloped him and sakura—who was still sobbing—in a group hug. This was it. That was why he loved his family. They loved him, without an exception. Especially his Ma. He loved her and always will love her, no matter what, and tomorrow on Mothers' Day he was going to prove it.

*****

**-**

**-**

**-**

**TBC  
**


	3. Surprise On Mothers Day

_**MISUNDERSTANDING**_

**By: Rainbow Spell**

**Beta-read by: Infamoux**

**Disclaimer: **No**t mi**ne**!!**

**-**

**"A st**ar o**n ea**rth, **a st**ar i**n hea**ven"

-

**C**ha**pt**er **Num**be**r Th**ree

**~X* S**ur**pr**is**e O**n** Mo**th**ers' Da**y ***X~**

**-**

It was around midnight and the sandman had yet to visit Daisuke. He was so ashamed of himself. He had worried his Ma so much and then he had to lie to his beloved Ma, that one of his friends had invited him to his house to help him with home-work and he had forgotten to call her….Argh! Why, oh why, sweet God, did he have to go to that freaking gift shop?

"Tch." It was mother's day and he hadn't gotten anything for his mother. He was stupid, he was an idiot and–dare he say— a horrible-bastard-who-doesn't-appreciate-his-mom. In short he was analogous to that bastard of his father.

No.

No, no, _no!_

He was not like that man.

He _refused_ to be like that man.

He loved his Ma and he was going to prove it. So…what was he doing? Daisuke's face scrunched up in concentration. He couldn't give her a decent gift from the market so he was going to make one and…maybe, he'll make a card. That was a little cliché but then, his Ma had always loved clichés (he knew because once on family night when they were watching _A Walk to Remember,_ he had heard his Ma whispering 'I love clichés' to herself while crying her eyes out).

Ok then, he was going to make the card first. Very pleased with himself Daisuke stumbled out of his bed and…oh wait, where was the construction paper…? _Oh yeah, in Ma's study._

So, he tiptoed across the hall to his Ma's study, bare feet barely making a noise on the wooden floor. He took a deep breath before slowly turning the handle and pushing the door open hoping it didn't creak. Slowly, very slowly…

_CRASH!!!_

_Holy crap! _He broke something! Daisuke froze on the spot waiting to be caught by Sasori, Ojii-san or any other person who had happened to be awoken by the loud sound. He was soooo busted. He waited…and waited….and waited some more. Oookay… So maybe he wasn't that loud….or…everyone in the house was a heavy sleeper. Good. He let out a breath he didn't knew he had been holding. This time he was double careful as he crept across the room towards the light switch and flicked on the lights.

Light flooded the room and Daisuke blinked his eyes rapidly to get accustomed to the sudden glare. Once the small spots had stopped dancing in front of his eyes, he saw the the red and white mess on the floor.

Oh God.

Oh God, oh God, oh _freaking_ God!!!!

Those were _not_ the broken shards of his Ma's favorite vase…..right? Please, no. Daisuke groaned and his usual ram-rod posture slouched a few millimeters. This was _not _in his plans…oh wait! Wait, wait, wait! He let a 'smug-little-smirk', as his Ma put it, grace his lips. He knew what he was going to gift his Ma….Now all he had to do was find that freaking clay along with the construction paper. His dear Ma was in for a surprise of a lifetime.

-

-

-

Sakura groaned. The early morning sunlight shone brightly on her eyelids until she reluctantly cracked them open. She rolled over and groaned again before forcing herself into a sitting position, the dark blue sheets rustling as they pooled around her waist. She rubbed at her emerald eyes and looked around the room.

Her thoughts from the night before flitted into her mind again as her face set into a tiny frown. She had been worried dead about her precious Dai-chan. All sorts of thoughts had crossed her mind: kidnapers, accidents, murders….She loved her baby boy and she wasn't going to let anyone near him, whatever may happen.

With these thoughts Sakura stumbled out of bed and trudged to the wash room to start her daily routine. After taking a bath, Sakura put on a fluffy, light-pink bath robe and stepped into her room while drying her pink locks with a towel and her eyes fell on something placed on her unmade bed. Halting the process of drying her hair sakura slowly walked towards the bed. It was a card and a…a….err…she couldn't really tell what it was though the color and pattern was familiar.

She picked up the card. It had a cherry blossom painted on it and on the top written in a neat handwriting were the words 'Happy Mothers' Day'. She opened the card. Inside were written the words: _To the best Ma in the world_. The card wasn't signed but sakura had a sneaking suspicion about the identity of the giver. A small smile graced her lips as she hugged the card to her chest.

_So, today is mothers' day huh?_

She picked up her cell from the side table and swiftly dialed a number, "Hello Ayaka-san…yes it's me Dr. Sakura…Yes, would you please cancel all my appointments for today, I won't be able to attend to them today…yes, thank you." That said she hung up the phone, changed into something suitable and made her way to the kitchen for breakfast.

-

-

-

Uchiha Sasuke was sitting in his room doing nothing. Yes. Can you believe it? Nothing. He had woken up this morning, gotten ready for work and was just about to step out from the mansion when his father and Itachi showed up stopped him from going to work and somehow he found himself saying yes to that. He sighed. This was stupid! Work. He needed to do work. Augh! Needless to say the youngest Uchiha was brooding. His father had said "You're over-doing all of this and you need to take a day off to rest."

_Rest my lovin' ass._

He sighed and let himself fall backwards onto his navy duvet. He needed to work. His mind was being invaded by 'Thoughts Of Sakura' as he liked to call them. And that kid from yesterday. The little twit had been _glaring_ at him. Glaring. At Sasuke. 'Glaring' and 'at Sasuke' did _not_ mix. And most of all Itachi had said 'the kid was a carbon copy of you'.

Tch.

The kid did _not_ resemble Uchiha Sasuke.

Sure his hair was the same….and his nose….and his facial features……and his attitude….no. He was not going to think about that glaring-little-twit. Yeah. He was just delirious from lack of sleep and the kid looked nothing like him. He, the great-Uchiha-Sasuke would not let that little-glaring-twit taint his thoughts. He was going to sleep. Yes. Now that was a plan. He was going to sleep all the deliriousness off so that he would never see any other glaring-little-twit like himself.

With that thought, Sasuke closed his eyes and was about to slip asleep when someone knocked on the door. Sasuke let out a blistering string of swearwords under his breath, got up and opened the door to come face to face with a smiling Mikoto Uchiha. Sasuke stared at his mother.

"Well Sasu-chan, aren't you going to invite me in?" She asked, her eyes crinkling at the corners because of the warm smile she gave him.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched at the term of endearment his mother had chosen for him, but nonetheless silently stepped aside to let his mother in. His mother gracefully sat herself on the edge of the bed and Sasuke himself flopped down beside her. She was still smiling. Sasuke was getting nervous…heck all that smiling was creeping him out! However impassive his façade Uchiha Sasuke did feel emotions and right now he was feeling incredibly uncomfortable. Time to swallow his pride and start a conversation.

"Yes mother? Did you need something?"

Mikoto's smile faltered a little. "Don't you remember what day it is today, Sasu-chan?"

Sasuke stared at his mother. Now, he loved his mother with all his heart but she celebrated almost every day of the year. Heck she even celebrated Sanitation Day. By herself, of course. The rest of the family suspiciously went missing on such days. He loved his mother and, dare he say it, he was a mama's boy, but did she expect to him to remember all those days? He sighed again. How was he going to get out of this one without hurting her feelings?

"Well…" Now, Mikoto, like all Uchihas, wasn't really patient. So Sasuke thought the best way out of this situation would be to tell the truth. Besides someone, he couldn't quite put a finger on who it was, had said that _'the best way out of a difficulty is through it'_ so why not try that theory?

"…No…"

Mikoto's whole face fell as her eyes pooled up and her lower lip jutted out to form a pout. Sasuke was panicking behind the layers of frigidity. Now, sure he was a really methodical being—really, really precise, careful and all, but really, did she expect him to remember every single freaking day that she celebrated some insane tradition on?

He was going to rip the person who said that crap about the best way out of a difficulty being through it to tiny shreds and then put them in a sack and _burn_ them.

His mother's soft voice pulled him out of his vengeful musings, "Sasu-chan….today's mothers' day."

Crap.

"Y-you…didn't…remember, Sasu-chan?" The water in Mikoto-san's eyes threatened to start spilling out and flood his room.

Double crap.

How could he have forgotten mothers' day? He was _ashamed_ of himself. Today was the day every child paid tribute to their beloved moms and he had _forgotten_ that day.

He should be shot in the head.

What could he do now…? He could always apologize. What was the world coming to? Sasuke Uchiha? _Apologizing?_ This was surely a sign of an apocalypse…but…what could he do? He was so sure all the gods sitting up there in the heaven hated him…well except the god of vengeance…he always got his revenge in the end. Back to the point….ok….he was going to sallow his beloved pride and…do the 'A' word. Here goes nothing.

"S-Sorry, okaa-san." He choked out.

Mikoto blinked. And then she blinked some more….and some more. Was her son actually apologizing? Then her face split into a winning smile as she flung herself at her son and managed to pull him into a rib-cracking hug. When she released Sasuke she could still see the shock in his face.

"Aww, Sasu-chan that was so sweet of you! Now get ready, you're going to the mall with me, Ayame and Itachi." That said she jumped up from the bed, her lady-like manner completely forgotten, and almost skipped out of the room, leaving behind a very, very shocked Chinobi.

He was never going to understand women.

-

-

-

Daisuke was making his way to the dining room for breakfast, another smug-little-smirk present on his pretty—ahem—handsome features. He made his way to his chair which was next to his Ma's. His sweet-cute-beloved Ma wasn't there yet. She must have found his gift by now.

Sasori was feeling very, _very_, _**very**_ uncomfortable. Daisuke had his infamous smirk plastered on his face.

Something was wrong here.

Daisuke was always brooding and sulking but today…. Sasori glanced sideways at Gaara, who was acting like nothing was new. _Emotionless git_. He looked on his other side where Karina, Matsuri and his mother were staring at Daisuke and he knew by the looks on their faces that they were sharing his discomfort.

Now Daisuke, as Sakura put it, was infested with 'the-crazy-Uchiha-morbidity' and when Uchihas were happy…either they had accomplished something really, really hard or something horrible had happened. Now, Daisuke may be an Uchiha but he was raised by his beloved sister so it had to be the former one…now what had the little demon accomplished?

Sasori was about to clear his throat and ask Daisuke what was his 'great accomplishment' was when Sakura came barreling into the dining room and glomped Daisuke into a choking hug, which resulted in Daisuke falling of the chair along with Sakura.

"Aww Dai-chan, that was soooo wonderful!" Sakura exclaimed. A tiny, itty bitty, teeny weeny, microscopic, barely-noticeable blush spread over Daisuke's cheeks.

Everyone seated at the table was in a state of shock. Hell, even _Gaara_ was staring at the two –with a cup of coffee halfway to his mouth. Now…that was a shocker. Matsuri, who seemed to be the first one to recover from the shock, asked "What the hell was that about?"

Sakura's smile—if possible—widened, while Daisuke was staring at his shoes like they were the most interesting thing in the world. Sakura glanced at her seven year old son and answered "Dai-chan gave me a card and a…a…gift for mothers' day."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Wow" was the only thing Sasori could muster to say. Maybe daisuke wasn't that typical Uchiha at all. Gaara finally put the cup down and smirked a little at his sister and nephew. Matsuri, Karina and Kaori were all cooing at Daisuke, who looked like he was in the seventh level of hell. Sakura sensing Daisuke's discomfort decided to change the subject.

"So since its mother's day and Dai-chan has the day off from school, I say we should go to the mall." Sakura announced "And yes, you too Sasori-tan and Panda-chan." She added as she saw both her brothers trying to oppose. This was her day and she was going to spend it with her baby boy and family.

"But Ma, don't you have appointments at the hospital?" Daisuke blinked up at her.

Sakura smiled at her baby boy, and said "I cancelled them for you, baby."

-

-

-

Mikoto Uchiha was happily wandering around in the mall with both her sons tagging along behind her. It seemed to Sasuke that Itachi had also forgotten that it was mother's day. Oh joy. Like he said, the god of vengeance just _adored_ Sasuke.

Itachi was sulking. His mother had barged into his room, asked him what day it was (he had happily replied Friday), reminded him that it was mothers' day, threatened to bring out the waterworks, and thus emotionally blackmailed him into going shopping with her.

His wife was skipping along with Mikoto in the front. He was pretty sure he had done something really, really heinous in his previous life. Probably decided to achieve world domination or manufacture taffy or something of the sort and the gods were all punishing him for the evil deed.

By the looks of it his brother had been victim of one of their mothers emotional blackmail schemes too. God how did women ever survive the horrid place known to the world as 'The Mall'? They had been at it since morning and it was _freaking_ _afternoon_ and his feet were killing him…fuck the world!

Ayame had been silently observing the behavior of her husband and brother-in-law. Both were in an initial state of brooding, so she decided to take some pity on the poor men.

"Mom, why don't we go ahead and let Itachi and Sasuke rest for a while?" she said to Mikoto.

Mikoto looked back at her two sons who looked like they were going to fall down anytime now.

"Ita-chan, Sasu-chan, you go to the food court. We'll meet you there later." That said she and Ayame went to God-knows-where.

Itachi looked at his brother and said "Come on; let's go before they change their minds."

-

-

-

Sakura led Daisuke into a toy shop.

Again.

They had reached the mall over an hour ago and Sakura had been dragging Daisuke around to toy shops all over the place. She had tried cajoling him into buying a _pink_ teddy bear. Daisuke had politely refused. Then she had tried to buy him a _**pink Barbie**_ racing car. Daisuke had again politely refused. Then she had tried to coax him to buy a _**freaking Barbie doll**_. Daisuke had had enough, screw pride! He had run away from the shop and now his Ma had coaxed him into another toy shop.

Life was hell. His Ma was ordering the shopkeeper to show her something. Daisuke wasn't paying attention. He just had about enough. If he had another pink thing shoved in his face, he would blow up everything in this crappy world into shreds…except for his Ma. Other than that, _**everything**_. He let out an exhausted sigh. When was this going to be over? _Dear God, help me._

"Dai-chan, do you like this?" his Ma asked him.

It was a white teddy bear with a blue hat. It was _white_. _Finally_. His prayers were answered. Anything, _**anything**_ was better than _pink_ ---- no offence to his Ma. Her hair was the only pink thing he liked.

"Hn."

Sakura smiled at her baby's antics. He was just like his father (no matter how much she tried to hate Sasuke, she never really could. She really loved him).

"Please pack this one" she told the shopkeeper. She collected the bag and they made their way out of the shop.

"Dai-chan I'm hungry, are you?"

Daisuke nodded to indicate his agreement. "Okay than let's go to the food court, baby."

-

-

-

Itachi was sitting on one of the tables in the food court of the mall. Itachi was staring at Sasuke, who was staring into space. He sighed. Typical Sasuke. He caught a flash of pink in his peripheral vision. His head snapped in the direction but….nothing. He must have been imagining things. Strolling through the mall with two mad females—ahem, ladies—on the roll was tiring after all. The mall owner had set up a special booth for mother's day where mothers and children were exchanging pink, frilly gifts and posing for pictures. He rolled his eyes, wondering if their mother would try and coax Sasuke and him into doing something like that… He shivered at the thought.

-

-

-

Sakura and Daisuke seated themselves at an empty table in the food court. It was quite busy in the mall. The tables around them were all full, and they'd had to wait ten minutes for one to become vacant. She looked at Daisuke who was looking around the food court. She smiled as she placed the brown plastic tray laden with food on the table. She loved her baby boy so, so, _so_ much. She could kill the world for him.

She unwrapped his spicy chicken Zinger for him and placed it, along with his upsized fries, in front of him.

"Fo Shizzle." She winked at him. Daisuke barely managed to stop himself from rolling his eyes at his sweet Ma's attempt at being 'hip'. "Are you enjoying yourself?" she asked him, still smiling. Daisuke nodded, absently chewing on a french-fry. Shnaz. He needed to show emotions…_emotions damn it_. Oh who was he kidding? He was no good at expressing feelings.

Sakura stared at her baby boy. He was thinking something. She didn't want to disturb him so she looked around the food court. Her eyes landed on the Mother's Day Booth where children and mothers were gathered.

Daisuke caught his Ma staring at the Mother's Day Booth. A kid was just climbing on the temporary podium they had set to say something to his mother. His Ma sighed dreamily. "Hmph." He huffed angrily and crossed his arms over his chest. Why was she sighing at that kid's antics? Anyone could do that. Heck, even _he_ could!

He looked at his Ma…he loved her……maybe he _will_ do it. So he got up, excused himself from his Ma and silently headed for the podium.

-

-

-

Sasuke was staring at the kid who was now saying, "Thank you for taking care of me, okaa-chan" and then scurried away.

"Tch. Coward."

"Well technically, he was the bravest." Itachi pointed out. "The most others said was 'thank you mother'. He said the most."Sasuke directed a death-glare at his oh-so-articulate-and-observant brother, and decided it was time to start brooding. Again.

"And our next child is Daisuke Haruno." The host announced.

Haruno.

_Haruno._

_**Haruno!**_

Sasuke froze—not like he had been moving in the first place, but internally his thoughts and perpetual state of brooding came to a screeching halt.

_Sakura._

His head snapped into the direction of the podium where—the kid! The kid who nearly died because of Naruto's insane driving the day before was standing there. Could it be…

Itachi was almost in as much state of a shock as his brother—he had kind of been expecting this, but he never really would have thought they would find it that way.

-

-

-

Sakura had been scanning the small crowd inside the food court for her precious Daisuke when she heard the announcement and her head snapped towards the podium. She was shocked beyond words. Was that her baby boy standing on the podium?

-

-

-

Daisuke was nervous. He had the microphone; now all he had to do was talk about his Ma. That couldn't be difficult… Besides, most of the people weren't even listening. Ok…he could do it. He took a deep, calming breath and started, "My Ma…is the best Ma in the world."

Ok, that wasn't so bad. He could definitely do it.

"She's a single mother. She raised me to what I am, and I love her for that. My so called father impregnated her, and then he cheated on her. He left her. She was heartbroken. Then, when I was born, she raised me, and even though I reminded her everyday of that father of mine, and every day was painful for her, she still loved me. She loved me beyond any measure no matter how painful it was for her to even look at me. I hate that man for doing this to her and even though I can't express my feelings too well, I want you to know, Ma, I will always, _always_ love you."

Everyone in the food court was now looking in the direction of the podium. Everything was silent. It was as if time itself had stopped when one lady stood up and started clapping. Like a chain reaction person after person stood up clapping for him as Daisuke made his way to his Ma.

Sakura was speechless. Her baby had grown so much. She was holding back a torrent of tears. By the time Daisuke reached her, his face was tear-stained and a slight tint of pink was visible on his cheeks. Sakura squatted down to Daisuke's height and enveloped him in a tight embrace.

"Baby, who said it was hard to look at you? I love you…" she released him and cupped his face in her hand and placed a kiss on his forehead. Then she hugged him again.

Behind them Sasuke was staring at the scene: obsidian eyes wide and his mouth slightly agape. That was his son. And Sakura was there. He saw as Sakura scooped up Daisuke in her arms and headed out of the food court. He could just stare. She stopped at the door and talked to some people who accompanied her out.

Itachi looked at his brother. That was……unexpected. The kid had blatantly dissed his father and people had clapped for him for it. He could see Mikoto and Ayame waving at them from the door. Sigh. He was going to have to do a lot of explaining.

-

-

-

Sasuke was lying on his bed, lost in thought as he stared up at the ceiling, an air of defeat about him that he had not experienced in years. His mind was in a different dimension. He had seen her. She was still beautiful; still the same angelic young woman that he had once fallen in love with. And he had a child. The boy he had glared at, and refused to believe looked anything like him…he was such a fool. How come life always tossed lemons at him and then stared strangely at him and asked, '_Did I do that?'_ He heard a soft knock on his bedroom door, before it opened to reveal Mikoto. She walked down to her son's bed and sat herself next to his lying figure. She ran a hand through his hair, brushing his bangs away.

"Sasu-chan…Ita-chan told me about everything."

Sasuke looked at his mother and sighed "She hates me…and so does he."

"She doesn't know what really happened, Sasu-chan. I'm sure if you tell her she'll forgive you, and I think we all know the surprise she was going to give you that day." Mikoto smiled warmly. Sasuke smirked slightly, "Yeah. He calls her 'Ma'".

Mikoto chuckled and said "Well then I want to be his 'Grandma'."

Sasuke nodded. He was going to get her back, along with his son…no matter what. He was an Uchiha, and Uchihas always got what they wanted. Always!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**OK, I've got two things to say: don't expect an early update and thank you all who reviewed the last chapter. I love you all!**

**REVIEWS MAKE ME WRITE!!!**


	4. The Plan!

_**Misunderstanding**_

**_by rainbow spell_**

**_~X* chapter four*X~_**

_**THE PLAN!**_

_**"Morons are the worlds downfall"**_

Sasuke was sitting in his office at the Uchiha Enterprises, his head buried in a mountain of paper work that he was so gladly ignoring. It was 11:00 pm and the day had been hectic. The entire day had been dedicated to long never-ending meetings that were filled with long-winded speeches made by men with droning voices. The occasional disagreement arose, but they were quelled in a boring and un-exciting fashion a.k.a 'The Uchiha Death Glare' (boring and un-exciting for the Uchiha's). Business-related-talk, that's what all of it was. Boring reports, incomprehensible proposals and irritating filibustering that could bore the most avid business men to tears. Needless to say, the young Uchiha heir had been listening to ceaseless yammering in the meeting hall the whole day, and he wasn't even focused on it. More than once, he had been a victim to Itachi's 'kicks-under-the-desks', to bring his mind back to earth. He was pulled out of his train of thoughts when Uchiha Itachi stepped into his office.

"Hey, otouto."

The younger Uchiha entrepreneur raised his head from the mountain of paper-work, only to glare at his older brother.

Itachi smirked. "Well, is that anyway to treat your older brother, who is oh-so-kindly helping you find your lady love?" he pulled on an innocent face.

"Shut up. Did you get any information or are you just here to annoy me?" sasuke asked coolly.

Smirk. "You'll be surprised at how much we've found. Meet me in the meeting hall in five minutes." That said Itachi left his brothers cabin. Sasuke sighed, got up and followed his brother. Ever since that day in the mall, the Uchiha's had been trying to track down Sakura and Daisuke, but so far luck had not been on their side, until now. So, after a few minutes of walking through the maze of halls Sasuke finally reached the meeting room. He opened the door, and came face to face with two blonds and a brunette sitting on the chairs around the long rectangular mahogany table. Itachi was leaning against the wall beside the white sheet, in front of which was a projector. Sasuke closed the door, pulled a chair, sat in it with his usual Uchiha thinking pose i.e., elbows on the table, fingers laced and head leaning on the laced fingers.

Shikamaru, who was leaning his head on the chair looked pretty tired – but then, the Nara genius was always lazy, be it day or night.

A large yawn pulled Naruto's mouth into a gaping chasm, as the normally hyperactive man stretched and blinked tired cerulean eyes.

Ino was…lets just say she was not in her best condition and judging by the scowl on her face she didn't know about what they had gathered for. Her red/blue eyes were glaring at anything and everything unfortunate enough to be in her line of sight. Her usually neat and combed bleach blond thin tangled hair was falling out of the messy bun. "So, why in the name of everything holy did you people wake me up from my beauty sleep at this blasphemous hour of night?" Ino hissed at Itachi.

Itachi merely shrugged and motioned Shikamaru to explain.

Shikamaru phrased his famous catchphrase and got up from his chair to stand next to Itachi.

"As everyone knows, Itachi and Sasuke here saw sakura at the mall a few days_"

Ino, who at the moment was taking a drink of water, projected it back out, just narrowly avoiding spitting it on sasuke who was in the seat next to the one in front of her while Naruto jumped from his seat and shouted a mighty "YOU SAW SAKURA-CHAN." in Sasuke's face.

Sasuke, whose irritation levels were spiking by each passing second shot a "shut up" and motioned Shikamaru to continue.

Shikamaru cleared his throat, muttered a quite troublesome and continued "As I was saying, sakura was spotted in the mall with her and sasuke's son_"

"Ohmygosh, sakura and sasuke have a son!!! that means I'm a_"

"Teme, I never knew you were so_"

"_that means I'm a freaking GOD MOTHER_"  
"_wow, teme, you outdid yourself this time dattebayo_"  
"_and I never even knew ohmygosh sakura never_"  
"_and aw man you became_"  
"_even told me, I mean you guys_"  
"_a daddy even before me_"  
"_weren't even married yet and_"  
"_and aw man that is so not cool dattebayo_"  
"_you impregnated her you_"  
A deep tick was forming in sasuke's brow making his face hurt as he attempted to rein his irritation. Why oh why sweet God, were all blonds so infuriatingly loud and oblivious to the glares he sent in their directions. Sasuke rubbed his fore head painfully hard willing the screeches of the two annoying blonds out of his mind. Itachi, taking pity on his brother decided to stop the two hyper blondes.

"Do you want to know more or are you just going to ramble on the fact that my brother has a son" Itachi drawled effectively shutting up the two blonds.

"Troublesome…" shikamaru sighed. "Anyways, did you see the people she was talking to once she was out of the food court?" shikamaru asked. Sasuke froze. He had been ogling and –dare he say—gawking at sakura and his son the whole time. He wasn't even paying attention to his surroundings. Sure he had seen sakura scoop their son in her arms and walk out of the food court, but he never paid attention to anything other than her. He sighed and shook his head.

Shikamaru nodded and looked at Itachi. Itachi nodded and looked at the others "I, unlike someone" he glanced at Sasuke "was paying attention to my surroundings." He smirked. "if I'm correct, the people she had been with at the time were Haruno Sasori and his wife Karina." He paused to look at the rest and then moved towards the projector. He motioned shikamaru to switch of the lights as he picked up the remote and projected a picture of a red headed man on the white screen.

"This" he pointed at the image "is Haruno Sasori, owner to the multinational company 'H & S' along with his brother Gaara Sabaku," -- the projector clicked showing the picture of another red headed man – "and if all my speculations are correct, then these men are Sakura's brothers. According to my knowledge they supposedly live in a mansion on the out skirts of Suna, but according to the people I sent there a few days back, that mansion is empty and is currently in the care of the servent staff. If I'm correct than the reason they don't live there is either to keep a low profile or to keep a certain someone out of sight, that being…."

"…Sakura…" sasuke finished solemnly. Shikamaru then switched on the lights and went to stand at his previous spot.

"But what about the kid, dattebayo?" naruto asked.

"The kid – as you so eloquently put it, is in sakura's custody. According to my sources he goes to Konoha Elementary. He's a genius, merely seven years of age and already in fourth standard."

At this, a bubble of pride erupted in Sasuke's chest. His son. His son was a genius. His lips curled into the merest ghost of a smile.

Itachi saw, something akin to a smile make its way on his brothers face and couldn't help but smile a little himself. Sasuke hadn't smiled in years. Smiling or even being cheerful around Sasuke was like a blasphemy in all those years. He wondered, if the mere mention of Sakura could cause this elation, what would happen if she actually came back in his life……

"But what about Sakura?" Ino bought Itachi out of his little reverie.

"Have you ever heard of 'Fire Emergency'?" shikamaru asked.

"Well duh! It's the best hospital in Konoha, dattebayo!" naruto exclaimed.

"Exactly. Dr. Haruno Sakura is the head of the cardiology department in Fire Emergency as well as their best cardiologist. She is world renowned –the youngest achiever of the century--, and many offers for settling abroad had been offered to her in the past, but obviously she has declined to them all, saying she doesn't want to disturb her son's social life by moving again and again."

"…wow…she really does love Teme Junior."

Itachi smirked. "You'll be surprised, how much my nephew loves his 'Ma' in turn."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Ino raised her hands in front of her face. "If sakura is such a renowned doctor, how come we've never come across any articles or such of her in any news papers or the like?"

Shikamaru smirked. "That is where the all famous owners of 'H & S' come. You know, just put a little money here and there and voila. You get what you want. To put in simple words, they have covered their traces well."

"….Wow…just wow." Ino was at a loss of words.

Naruto bowed his head "who knew Sakura-chan would hate teme so much, just because of a stupid misunderstanding. And teme, you're such a black horse! How dare you impregnate Sakura-chan dattebayo!??" Naruto asked, punctuating his speech with various violent gestures and animated facial expressions, voice climbing dangerously close to his ear bleeding screech.

Sasuke was contemplating all the information all the while casting a heavy glare in Naruto's direction, darts of hate shooting from his eyes. Sakura…his Sakura, a world renowned doctor…and his son, a genius. Well, of course his son was a genius. He was his son not to be bragging or anything else!

"So Teme! What do we do now? We can't just go to her door-step and say 'hey sakura-chan. You remember sasuke from eight years back, the one who you thought cheated on you. Well he didn't cheat on you. It was just a set up to break you two up so now that we've found you would you please come with us and marry teme dattebayo?'" naruto took in a huge gulp of air and let it out.

Said teme just stared at the blond ramen-lover in front of him, a glare poised to make its grand appearance upon voicing his rebuttal.

Itachi smirked. "Well Naruto, my nephew just made a…little dedication to his 'Ma' at the mall, in which he practically yelled to the world that he hated his father with grand passion…and believe it or not, the kid got a round of applause for that."

"So…all in all, what are our chances of finding Sakura?" Ino asked the room at large.

"To be honest…zero. Zip, zilch, nada." Shikamaru answered.

"So teme's pretty much stumped dattebayo."

Silence enveloped the group after that. The late hour of the night lay forgotten as everyone contemplated the situation at hand.

Sasuke glared. And he glared some more. Was there no justice in this freaking world? Why was he being punished for something he didn't even do? It wasn't his fault that Karin just decided to randomly kiss him and Sakura decided to pop up in the room at the exact same moment. Hell he didn't even respond to the kiss. Why did all the gods up there in the havens hated him so much.

"As troublesome as it is…there is a way…" shikamaru started.

Sasuke's (as well as everyone else's) head snapped in Shikamaru's direction.

"What?" sasuke asked.

"Well…if we could corner your son, maybe he'll lead us to his house, thus leading us to sakura…"

Itachi scratched his chin thoughtfully "not a bad idea…but like we said earlier, the kid's a genius and he loves his mother more than anything…"  
"We're not going to hurt my son." Sasuke hissed.

Smirk. "Well, of course we're not going to hurt my little nephew. What I'm saying is, we can tell him the truth, and then he can help us with Sakura."

Sasuke sighed and massaged his temples "like you said earlier, he hates me. What makes you think he will even listen to us, especially after last time." he glared rancorously at Naruto.

"Hey hey teme, whats with the glaring dattebayo. I don't even know teme junior." Naruto defended himself, making wild motions in the air.

"Of course you do dobe. You almost killed him with your insane driving."

Naruto froze. Processing, processing, processing aaaaaaaaand DING!

"No way…!" Naruto was flabbergasted. Ino was looking from one to the other for some kind of explanation she obviously wasn't getting.

"Well…is somebody going to explain something" she finally screeched.

Itachi internally cringed. How come all women had this certain trait of shrieking like banshees. He sighed. Time for some explaining.

"You see ino, some days ago we were taking sasuke home and Naruto was driving so obviously something disastrous was going to happen and it did. He almost ran the car over a kid, that being Daisuke Haruno or Sasuke's son."

Naruto, finally breaking from his mini stupor went on a roll. "THAT was teme junior! No wonder the kid had a rotten attitude dattebayo and now that I think about it he did look a lot like teme…except for the eyes. He had Sakura-chan's eyes..." he trailed off and sighed.

"….troublesome….we can corner him after school" shikamaru suggested.

"And what will we do then? From what you tell me, my godson is a freaking genius and we don't even have any proof that sasuke was innocent. Just his word won't do now, will it?" Ino crossed her arms under her chest, eyeing Sasuke with something akin to disapproval in her powder blue eyes.

"...not even one problem was solved and we have another one on our hands, dattebayo."

There was silence in the room for a while. The clock chimed, indicating that it was midnight but no one in the room paid any heed to it. They were so close to her yet still too far away. Something clicked in Itachi's head. They had been at a party when the incident occurred hadn't they. At the Uchiha manor. And there were cameras all over the place had there not been? So that would mean the cameras would've recorded the whole incident. So that would mean all they've got to do was find the records and show them to Sasuke's son.

Smirk "I've got a plan."

-

-

-

-

Sakura was skimming through the endless amounts of paperwork on her desk. She was fatigued, aggravated and highly irritated. A heavy sigh faded into an exhausted yawn. She knew she shouldn't have cancelled her appointments on mother's day, but it was worth it. Her precious baby had given her the best gift any mother could ever ask for. A smile tugged at the corner of her lips. Lost in her thoughts Sakura didn't notice her assistant Ayaka enter her office.

"Haruno-san."

Sakura snapped her head in her direction with such speed; she was surprised she didn't get a whiplash. "Ayaka-san! Don't scare me like that…you nearly gave me a heart attack."

"My apologies Haruno-san, but don't you think its getting too late. It's already past midnight."

Sakura groaned and rubbed her face with her palms wearily. She glanced at the clock. It really was getting late. She sighed, stood up, swung her arms in the air, hooking her fingers together and then arched backwards, stretching her back. Releasing her grip she let her arms casually fall effortlessly to her sides.

"Thank you Ayaka-san. I'll be going now."

Ayaka nodded and smiled. "Don't forget that surgery tomorrow."

Sakura smiled, took her books and files and headed out.

-

-

-

-

"Wicked. I'm in dattebayo" Naruto screeched at the top of his voice.

Ino smirked. "Yeah, count me in!"

"Remember, he looks just like Sasuke but has Sakura's eyes……and Nara start working on the records. We need to get to the boy as soon as possible." Itachi ordered.

"……what a drag…troublesome…" that said shikamaru got up and probably went to the record room.

"Aren't you guys excited? We can finally find Sakura after all these years. I wonder what she looks like…hmmm….I really wanna see Daisuke too…" Ino exclaimed.

"Yeah, I wonder what will Sakura-chan do dattebayo? And believe me you don't want to see teme junior…he's the same as Sasuke teme. The only difference is the height and the eyes…he's even got the same rotten attitude dattebayo...i wonder whats with sakura-chan and her love for cold hearted bastards?" the blond asked bluntly.

"I'm going home" Sasuke muttered, glaring menacingly at the blond. That said he got out of his chair and left Ino, Itachi and Naruto in the meeting hall.

"Teme, teme," naruto sighed, shaking his head as a patient parent would at an ignorant child.

Itachi arched a brow while Ino stared strangely at Naruto. They sat in silence for a few minutes with Naruto chatting about ramen, random crap no body cares about and ramen.

"Ugh…would you stop talking about the stupid ramen! It's getting oh my nerves" Ino exclaimed. Itachi who had long since stopped keeping track of what Naruto was bantering about looked up to see the two blonds. Hey, everybody needs entertainment.

Naruto gasped dramatically and pointed an accusing finger at Ino "You did not just diss Ramen dattebayo. Ramen is greatness in food form! It's everything that is Good and True in this world! How 'dare' you sully its name with your fowl words!"

Ino stared blankly at him "So you…'eat' 'everything that is Good and True in this world' for breakfast? Wouldn't that make you the devil?"

Naruto huffed. "Well it's a metaphor. I'm good at those kinds of things unlike you!"

"Oh, I know," Ino drawled sarcastically "it's a wonder how you could've failed language class with such superior linguistic skills."

"Yeah I told my teacher the same…am I the embodiment of awesomely awesomeness or am I the embodiment of awesomely awesomeness, dattebayo… how did you know I failed language class anyway?" Naruto asked curiously.

Ino thunked her head lightly against the table. "You, Naruto, are the reason blonds are considered stupid beings on this earth."

"Hey_"

Naruto's incessant babbling was interrupted by the opening of the door, as Shikamaru casually walked in with a CD in his hand.

"Done already?" Itachi asked.

"…I just thought it would be troublesome to leave it pending on tomorrow. Although I do have to edit it." Shikamaru drawled lazily.

Itachi nodded. "Excellent. Alright, now naruto, Ino and I are going to get Daisuke from school tomorrow and Shikamaru and Sasuke will get the CD right. We will meet here at 2:00 PM with the kid."

"…..You sound like we're going to kidnap him…and why is Naruto coming –no offence and all Naruto, but you've got the subtlety of a sledge hammer and the social skills of a howler monkey" Ino muttered darkly.

Itachi arched a brow "As…deranged as he is, Naruto is a master at compelling and even cajoling people at doing things they wouldn't normally do…especially with his speeches on bonds and all that stuff…Anyways, lets get going…tomorrow's going to be a long day."

-

-

-

-

Sakura, walked down the hall to her room. Her hand rested on the handle of the door, when she decided to see Daisuke. She wrenched her hand away and opened the door next to her room instead. Daisuke was peacefully sleeping, his limbs stuck at odd angles and the sheets tangled around him. Sakura smiled and went to his side. She untangled the sheets and tucked Daisuke in. she looked at his face. He looked so much like his father. Even their habits were alike. She brushed some bangs away and kissed him on the forehead. Standing up, she took one last look at him and headed out. She sighed dejectedly. The sandman wasn't going to visit her right now, so she decided to go to the terrace. She dumped her files and books in her room, climbed up the stairs, slided the door open and sat in one of the chairs.

The sky was bejeweled, stars twinkling merrily above her. Exactly the opposite of what she was feeling. She stared at the stars for a while, while the memories of that day resurfaced. Why did that stupid Sasuke had to lead her on and then stab her in the back. No. why did she had to fall so deeply in love with that jerk. A distressed sob escaped her lips as the moisture in her eyes brimmed. Why was she crying when that jerk was out there somewhere enjoying his life? He drove her off her limits. He sent her spiraling into a web of hate and anger and so many pent up negative emotions she thought she was going to explode. She wasn't the most pleasant of people to socialize with after that little episode. No. she wasn't going to cry. She wiped away the tears with her sleeve only to be replaced by more. She sat there crying to herself when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She whipped her head to the side to see a dreary eyed Karina.

"Kura-chan…don't cry" she cooed. Sakura sniffed a little as Karina bent down to hug her.

"He's not worth your tears…shhhhhh….don't" she gently patted her head.

"…stupid arrogant low-life ice-cube…" she sniffed again. Her voice, usually so adamant, so strong was frail as a butterflies wing. It was soft and so weak, it made her ill.

Karina chuckled and patted her some more. "Kura-chan, I know how….vibrant, your vocabulary is…there's no need to prove it…"

"The stupid git's made an imprint in my heart that won't go away. Ever. And no matter how many times it breaks the mark will always be there…"

"Isn't somebody in a poetic mood…" Karina teased gently.

Sakura chuckled darkly "well, life is a miserable fucked up reality…I guess the saying is right…you know 'love isn't as great as it seems'…"

"Shhhhhh…don't Kura-chan…no guy is worth your tears, and if there is a guy whose worth them, he wouldn't make them fall…"

"……like Dai-chan…"

"Aa…like Dai-chan…come on…lets get you to bed…tomorrows going to be a busy day for you…" Karina released her from her embrace and helped her get to her feet. They climbed down the stairs and Karina tucked Sakura in her bed.

"Thank you…Rina-chan…"

Karina just smiled gently and left.

-

-

-

-

Glare

Glare

GLARE

Daisuke was trying to glare his English teacher dead who was now telling them what a Pronoun is…he was bored to death! Could colors be converted into oral form, he would've been spewing grays and beiges with how disinterested he was. It was the last class of the day and Daisuke wanted nothing more than to run home and see his sweet-cute-beloved-best Ma.

"Psssst…Daisuke, stop glaring" his friend Akira Hyuuga, a brunette with milky opal eyes warned.

Daisuke in turn directed his glare at him which the young Hyuuga returned with a glare of his own. Now, no matter the two fought Daisuke knew that he and Akira would always be the best of buddies so giving his friend one last look Daisuke returned to his previous routine to glare at the teacher. Honestly, the guy talked too much for his own good.

"…so now children, your home-work is to complete the exercise we are leaving off…now, pack your bags. The bell will ring any second now."

As if on cue the bell rang and Daisuke dashed out of the class before his fangirls could try something, with Akira hot on his heels.

Making sure the premises were clear of any sign of fan girls Daisuke and Akira made their way to the gate.

"So…why were you glaring at the teacher today?" Akira asked.

"…he was boring me to death," Daisuke answered.

Akira gave him a look that screamed RIDDICULOUS in big bold letters. Daisuke in turn leveled with a classic Uchiha death scowl. Akira rolled his eyes.

"You know, you're just like one of my dad's friends." Akira stated matter-of-factly.

Daisuke shrugged. They walked in silence to the gates. A car pulled to a stop in front of them.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Akira punched daisuke lightly on the shoulder. Daisuke smirked and nodded as Akira got into the car and left. Daisuke watched as the car went down the driveway. The day had not been a good one. He didn't even see his Ma at breakfast today. Aunt Karina had told him that she had came home late last night and she wasn't feeling all great, so she would go to the hospital later than usual. Daisuke let out a sigh. His Ma was over-loading herself. He needed to do something about it. Maybe he'll talk to Gaara ojii-san about it. He always understood and helped him. Nodding to himself Daisuke readjusted the schoolbag on his shoulder and took a step to walk back home when a Black Sedan came to halt directly in front of him. Three people walked out and Daisuke's eyes widened. He knew two of them…all too well…after all he did almost die because of them…

-

-

-

-

TBC

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Wow, I finally updated. I had a major writers block for this one. To be honest this chapter has been in my computer since 23****rd**** of August…sigh…the reason I couldn't update is that my internet connection got terminated for good. On a good note I got in the college of every girl's dream. also, I have nothing against Karin and I feel bad that I made her the villain in this fic, so for compensation I'm making her my main character's best friend in my other fic 'Not What It Seems' which at the moment is undergoing serious editing. Plz do me a favor and read that too. **

**But enough with my rambling…Thank you all those who reviewed and/or favouritized/ put this story on alert.**

**-rainbow spell **

**REVEIWS MAKE ME WRITE!!!**


	5. The Truth Is Always Bitter

**MISUNDERSTANDING**

**~x* C**HAPTE**R **FIVE***x~**

**T**H**E TR**UTH **IS AL**WA**YS B**ITT**ER**

**-**

**I**maginati**on is m**o**re im**portan**t t**ha**n kno**wled**ge ~ Al**ber**t Ei**nste**in**

**-**

Daisuke stared as the figures closed in on him. He just knew the one who looked like him was a kidnapper. But why was he after him…? Maybe he could kick him in the shin and hightail it out of there. But what about the blonds? His Ma often told him that blonds were stupid. Maybe he could trick them…Yeah. That sounded like a plan. He would, kick the one-who-looked-like-him in the shin and distract the blonds and then hightail it out of there. High-tail…? Then another thought hit his smarty-pants brain. Wouldn't that be like running away? Running away as in cowardice…? No! Daisuke Haruno was no coward. Vengeful and pissy to a fault, but most definitely not a coward. He would not run away. He would never run away. He would 'glare'. Yes. Glare.

"Long time no see, Daisuke," the one-who-looked-like-him said pleasantly.

Daisuke glared.

"Ha, told'ja teme junior had the same rotten attitude!" the blond-stupid-looking man exclaimed to the blond-stupid-looking-but-still-beautiful-but-not-beautiful-than-his-beautiful-Ma lady. The blond-stupid-looking-but-still-beautiful-but-not-beautiful-than-his-beautiful-Ma lady took off her shades and scrutinized him carefully.

"Yeah…he does look like Sasuke, but he has fore heads eyes," she nodded sagely like she'd solved the most complicated mystery of all time.

Daisuke stared in confused awe, the extent to which the blonds were stupid. And Fore head…? Who was this fore head? His eyes were like that of his Ma. Not some Fore heads! How dare the blond-stupid-looking-but-still-beautiful-but-not-as-beautiful-as-his-beautiful-Ma lady say that his eyes looked like some fore heads? That was like blasphemy! It called for his most lethal glare. So Daisuke mustered every ounce of hate in his body (which I must say was quite some amount) and glared a glare of thousand dooms-day's at the blond-stupid-looking-but-still-beautiful-but-not-as-beautiful-as-his-beautiful-Ma lady.

"Erm…why are you glaring at me Dai-chan?"

Dai-chan? He gasped (inwardly). How dare that lady call him Dai-chan. Only his Ma was allowed to call him that…and aunty Karina…and aunty Matsuri…and aama too. Nobody else ever dared call him Dai-chan. But this lady…she was crossing her limits. And so, our dear Daisuke intensified his glare ten-fold.

The blonde-stupid-looking man, who had been surprisingly quiet for quite some time (five-minutes!) now decided that it was time to start a monologue on stupid teme's and their different types of glares.

"Shut it Naruto," the one-who-looked-like-him said quietly, analyzing Daisuke from head to toe. "I must say Daisuke, you've been well taken care of." Daisuke raised a brow, as the blond-stupid-looking-but-still-beautiful-but-not-beautiful-than-his-beautiful-Ma lady huffed and crossed her arms, her shades still in her hand said "of course he's well cared for. This is fore head we're talking about. She'd rather die, than hate her own son."

Oh wait. Wait, wait, wait. Was it his Ma, the blond-stupid-looking-but-still-beautiful-but-not-beautiful-than-his-beautiful-Ma was referring to as fore-head? Oh. Did she just sully his sweet-cute-beloved-best Ma's name? How dare her. Calling him Dai-chan was another thing, but…calling names to his Ma! It was blasphemy of all blasphemies! A deep-seated scowl etched it's way onto Daisuke's (pretty!) face accompanied by a decidedly homicidal glint in his eye. Itachi sensing the killing aura radiating off of Daisuke, took this as a cue to intervene.

"Yes Ino," he gave her a pointed look and continued "I'm sure daisuke's mother is a really lovely lady, and has taken very good care of him, and will do anything for him."

Damn straight she had. His Ma was the best Ma in the world!

Daisuke seemed to back down slightly, his agitation and rising blood pressure relaxing, gradually settling back to its normal 'prissy' setting (and no, that was not meant to be 'pissy'. Most people saw the little kid as pissy but Itachi knew it was all a façade to cover all his 'prissiness'. The kid was too much like Sasuke for his own good.)

"And Daisuke, you're coming with us," the one-who-looked-like him ordered. Oh, he knew ever since he first met him, he was a kidnapper.

Glare.

Glare.

GLARE.

"I knew you were a kidnapper," he gritted out.

Itachi raised an amused brow, his lips quirking into a slow smirk. "Oh really."

Daisuke nodded stiffly.

"Who're you calling a kidnapper, ya little teme?!" the blond-stupid-looking man exclaimed.

Daisuke glared at him. "If you're not then why are you telling me to go with you? Only kidnappers do that!" he said snippily and coolly.

"Exactly my point Daisuke," Itachi nodded "If, we were to kidnap you, we wouldn't be talking with you now, now would we?"

Daisuke looked stumped. "Then why are you telling me to go with you?" he glared.

"…lets just say, we want to show you something…" Itachi replied carefully.

Show him something…? Daisuke's brow creased. Why would someone want to show him something…and more importantly what…?

"What?" he asked.

"Would'ja just get in the car already? You'll know when you see it!" the blond-stupid-looking man screeched.

"Look Dai-chan," the blond-stupid-looking-but-still-beautiful-but-not-as-beautiful-as-his-Ma lady said "you'll like the thing we want to show you," she scrunched her face in concentration "or maybe not, but that's not the point," she nodded avidly "the point is, it is important for you to see what we want you to see…your future might depend on it" she nodded again.

Future might depend on it…? Why would his future depend on something these people wanted to show him? Hell, he didn't even know who they were!

"Why would I come with you when I don't even know who you are?" he huffed indignantly.

The three of them stared at each other. The one-who-looked-like-him cleared his throat and said "I'm Itachi Uchiha, first heir to the Uchiha Enterprises," he introduced himself. "You might have heard of me."

"…no…" Daisuke crossed his arms over his chest. Itachi grimaced. Ouch! There goes his precious self-esteem and ego…honestly he would've sued the kid if he wasn't his nephew. On the sidelines Naruto was having difficulty in stifling his laughter, while Ino glared at him. Itachi cleared his throat again.

"…"

Snort

"…"

Glare

Snort

"…"

"Oh, I'm Yamanaka Ino, you may have heard of me from your mother. I was her best friend," she said brightly. Too brightly for Daisuke's liking, at least. And did she just say she knew his Ma. Lair lair pants on fire! His Ma would never relate with such a….a….banshee! much less be best friends with her.

"…no…" he huffed. Ino's smile faltered. "You-you mean…fore head never mentioned me?"

Daisuke glared balefully at her. Did she just sully his Ma's name again?! And she said she was his Ma's best friend…no!

"…no…and you're ugly…" he added as an afterthought. Itachi blanched. Naruto, who had just managed to stop his laughing found himself overcome by a renewed fit of laughter. It took Ino a minute to register what Daisuke had just said.

"Why you little twit!...how-you…oh-gosh-you….oh my gosh how dare you call me ugly!" she sputtered. "I see, you may have inherited your father's looks, but inside," she poked a finger in his chest "you're a combination of BOTH your parents."

Oh no. no no no no NO! This stupid-looking-blond-…er…what was her name…Ino…? Yeah Ino, did not just compare him to his father! This called for operation Devil's Scowl! So daisuke directed his utmost-every-ounce-of-hate-taking-lethal devil scowl and directed it at Ino…who remained oblivious to the killing miasma the seven year old was radiating.

"Oh man, Ino… I love the way Sakura-chan raised teme-junior!" Naruto managed to snork past the hoots of laughter.

Oh. The blonde stupid-looking-man just praised his Ma….maybe he wasn't as bad as he'd thought he was. And he knew his Ma…apparently all of them did…but nobody had praised her --if you don't count the one-who-look-…er…Uchiha Itachi, who said his Ma was a lovely lady—Ok, maybe both of them were good, except for the blond-stupid-……Ino. But how did they know his Ma.

"How do you know my, Ma?" he asked.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…well…?"

"You'll know once you come with us?" Itachi replied after a while. Daisuke groaned (inwardly). He just knew today was going to be a bad day, what with he not seeing his Ma's face in the morning and all!

"What if I don't come with you?" he asked.

"Then we'll have to use force…even if we don't want to…" Itachi smirked.

"Aw, come on little teme, you'll have fun…it's not like we'll keep you forever," the blond-stupid-looking man shuddered "Sakura-chan, would kill us if we did." he nodded sagely.

It was true. His Ma would be raging juggernauts if he didn't get home safely. An image of a Red Maria flashed in his mind. He smirked. His Ma would definitely find him – if these people were kidnappers.

"Fine."

The blond-stupid-looking man looked confused. "Fine what?"

Daisuke stared at the blond-stupid-looking man. That was it. It was now a confirmed fact. This blond-stupid-looking man was retarded!

Uchiha Itachi bonked the blond-stupid-looking man in the head and faced Daisuke "Great. Now get in the car everybody." He picked Daisuke in his arms, to which Daisuke retaliated with a glare. He placed him in the back seat of the Sedan with the lady (to his dismay. He would never associate himself with anyone who ever disses his Ma) who hadn't spoken anything since when Daisuke called her ugly. Itachi himself slipped into the driver's seat with Naruto in the passenger seat next to him (he would not trust Naruto with the task of driving ever again!).

-

-

-

-

Onyx eyes scanned the entrance to Uchiha Enterprises from the top of the building, barely concealing the trepidation he was feeling at the time. It had been almost an hour and a half since Itachi, Ino and the dobe had left. What will Daisuke do…? Would he come with them? Maybe. Maybe not. All he could do was hope for the best and prepare for the worst.

"Nara, is the CD ready?" he asked.

"…yeah, ready and set…just give the finger and it'll play…" the Nara genius replied. Walking to the window again Sasuke saw a Sedan pull into the driveway of the Uchiha Enterprises.

"They're here," he announced.

-

-

-

-

"Ne, teme-junior," Naruto asked while helping Daisuke out of the car "do you know who your father is?" he slammed the door. Daisuke gave him a dark look. Why did they want to know if he knew who his father was? If they know his Ma, they should very well know that, that man cheated on her, and she never talked about it. He only found out about it a little while back when he eavesdropped on Sasori-ojii-san and Aunty Karina. Why would the blond stupid looking man ask him if he knew about his father…?

"Of course not," he replied snippily. The one-who-…er…Uchiha Itachi nodded. He led them all into the magnificent reception of the Uchiha Enterprises and then the elevator up to the top floor. Now Daisuke wasn't much of a talker, so Itachi was surprised when he asked (finally!) "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see" he smirked as the elevator doors dinged open on the top floor. He led the trio through maze after maze of hallways finally stopping in front of a door on which a plaque read "Co-chairperson: Uchiha Sasuke" and opened and motioned everybody to move in.

"Hey teme," Naruto shouted "look who's here to see you!"

Daisuke entered after the blond-stupid-…er…Ino lady, who had been surprisingly quiet throughout the whole drive until now, and had seated herself on the couch on the side of the office where a pineapple headed man was staring lazily at him, while the blond-stupid…er…Naruto, was his name? was talking with…oh…was it the man who had glared at him that day…oh ye-s. Well, they hadn't finished their glaring competition back then. Hmmm…come to think of it, maybe they bought him here to finish that competition…oh, the man is looking at him. If it's a glaring competition he wants, it's a glaring competition he'll get! So, our beloved Daisuke glared at Sasuke.

Sasuke raised an amused brow at his son. He was glaring at him again, and he didn't even know he was his father yet. He looked at Itachi who was also looking amused at Daisuke's antics. Finally breaking out of his little trance Itachi cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. He walked over to Daisuke and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Daisuke, do you know who he is?" he pointed at Sasuke. Daisuke ceased his glaring. Did he know him?! Of course he knew him! He was the man who glared at him that day!

"Of course, I know him!" he snapped coolly.

"Er…apart from that day…"

Apart from that day…? How could he know him apart from that day…?

"…no…"

"Well, teme-junior, behold_"

"Shut it dobe."

"Er…yes, Daisuke, that is your father Sasuke Uchiha."

Daisuke's eyes widened. Father…? But how…?...

"Father…" he echoed, eyeing Sasuke.

"Yes Daisuke…he's your father."

His father…? How can he be his father…? Sure he looked a lot (exactly!) like him and all, but…his father!

"No." he shook his head. "He can't be."

"But he is!" Naruto said, voice levels rising dangerously close to his ear bleeding screech.

"No. it doesn't make sense," Daisuke crossed his arms over his chest.

He poked a finger at Daisuke's face, breaching the inner barrier of his meter wide safety zone, as he spoke "Somewhere in that teme-ish mind of yours, you know it makes sense."

"On what level?"

"On my level, dattebayo!"

"I'm sorry but my mind doesn't work on 'retarded'." he sniffed, arrogance practically exuding from his pores.

Sasuke smirked. Daisuke really was a true Uchiha. His son!

"You really are teme's son dattebayo!" Naruto screeched, flapping his arms in the air.

"Prove it!" he said.

The room at large was silent. Nobody had expected that!

"…troublesome…"

"…how can we?" Sasuke who had been quiet the whole time spoke.

Daisuke stared at his supposed father. He thought of his Ma…and how his father had broken her heart. "If you really are my father, tell me, why did you cheat on my Ma?"

Sasuke had been expecting that…somewhat.

"I didn't," was his simple answer.

"Lair. That proves it. You're not my father," he stated.

"I am, and I didn't cheat on Sakura. That was just a misunderstanding."

"Oh, now you're blaming my Ma for what you did?" he replied coolly.

"I can prove it." He said equally coolly.

"Fine. Prove it."

Sasuke let a smirk grace his lips. "Nara, play the CD."

Daisuke saw the pineapple headed man mutter 'troublesome' and saunter towards the computer on the desk. He took out a CD from his pocket and placed it in the CPU. He waited for a few seconds and then turned the monitor in Daisuke's direction.

"…troublesome…now look kid, this is the part where all the confusion begins. It occurred in the party room. It has all the details of before your mother came and after your mother ran away…oh, and the CD doesn't produce sound…" he drawled lazily and then clicked on the play icon.

Daisuke looked at the screen. There was a large empty room. He raised a brow. They wanted to show them a video of an empty room…? No wait. There was this red haired lady dragging his supposed father with her. They were talking, or well, his supposed father was snapping at the red haired lady and then out of nowhere the red-haired-lady grabbed his supposed father by the collar and…kissed him! That bitch! Oh…his Ma came. She looked pretty. Oh she saw them. No wait Ma. Oh God. She was crying. She said something to his suppose-…er…father and then she ran away and then the screen turned blank.

Daisuke blinked a few times. The room was silent. You could tell everyone was tense. That Ino lady was sitting up straight now and even the blond-stu-…er…Naruto was staring intently (and quietly!) at him. Uchiha Itachi cleared his throat.

"Maybe we should leave Sasuke and Daisuke alone for a while…"

Daisuke heard shuffling as the door opened and closed. Great. Now he was alone in a room with his father he'd hated for almost ever since he was born. Just great. He could almost see him staring at him. What should he do? Maybe he should say sorry. Yeah. He'll try that. So mustering every ounce of courage he possessed he sauntered towards Sasuke. Stopping right in front of him, he glared at the floor cleared his throat. Hesitantly, he looked up at his father, who arched a brow, probably amused, and finally choked out "I'm…sorry…Pa." There. He said it. Come to think, it wasn't that bad as he thought it would be.

Sasuke stared at his son. Did he just call him Pa.

"…sorry…" Daisuke choked again. Sasuke, squatted down to Daisuke's height and put a hand on his head (it was his way of showing his love). "Forgiven."

A light hue adorned Daisuke's cheeks. Oh lord. He shifted his gaze to the side. "You think, the blond lady would forgive me to?"

Sasuke arched a brow. "Why?"

Daisuke shifted his gaze back to his Pa. "…I…called her ugly," he gulped and (to his dismay) blushed a shade darker.

Sasuke ruffled his hair, and for the first time in eight years he chuckled. He had been wondering why Ino had been so quiet. Now he knew the reason. "Maybe."

"Do you hate Ma?" he asked out of the blue.

"No…why?"

"You know…about that," he pointed at the monitor.

"I love her…does she love me?"

Daisuke snorted. "She still cries at night…when she thinks I'm asleep."

Sasuke felt a pang of guilt stab at his chest. He had to do something. Fast. "Will you tell us where you live?"

"What will you do then Pa. Ma is pretty stubborn. She wont listen to you." he nodded sagely.

"…what do you suggest then?"

"Go see her at the hospital…then show her that footage…she'll definitely kill that bitch."

Sasuke stared at his son. Did he not hear right? Bitch?

"Does your Ma know you use that kind of language?"

"I don't usually. Just once in a blue moon."

Sasuke nodded. "You'll come with us tomorrow too. I want you to meet your family. Right?"

"You think I can tell Ma. Last time I was late she called a Red Maria." he sighed.

Sasuke blinked. "Why?"

"She thought someone kidnapped me."

"…she's still weird."

"…My Ma is not weird!" Daisuke huffed.

"…Right. I'll pick you up from school tomorrow."

"Fine.…Pa."

-

-

-

-

TBC

**Pity me peeps! Not even one whole day and I've been a victim to ragging more then once! Gah! How come seniors are so……vicious! I mean they even took my favourite hair catcher (aside from smearing lipstick and glitter all over my face, oh, and don't forget scribbling on my face and snatching my bag and asking me to hand over my mobile and money which thankfully I didn't had at the time!)! How vile can you get,…and to think I'm in one of the best college for girls in the whole country! I say I'm not wrong when I say college is a bitch (at least mine is!)…pray for me you lovely people…and during our orientation in the auditorium when the teachers were introducing themselves there was this head of P.E department (I don't remember her name), she said, "you girls are bubbling with youth"…that reminded me so much of Rock Lee from Naruto…but enough with my rant, here's the next chapter, which honestly I myself don't like, but hey! You try to write with your mind half on what evil awaits you at college the next day! And it was awfully hard to make a conversation between Sasuke and Daisuke, but I did my best…My life is like HELL right now…so please be nice to little old me and leave a review!**

**01-09-2009__02-09-2009 (coz it took me two days to read, reread, edit, think and proof read the whole thing) **

**-rainbow spell**

**REVEIWS MAKE ME WRITE!!!**


	6. Meet The Uchihas!

**MEET THE UCHIHA'S!**

**-**

**-**

**Dreams are brains way of figuring out a very strange day ~ anonymous**

**-**

**-**

Daisuke sneaked out of the corner he was hiding in, as hordes after hordes of his fan-girl's ran squealing by. Honestly_, Why Did They Like Him?!!!_ He was as normal as any other boy in the school!

......

Fine. Maybe, he wasn't as normal as any other guy...but still! They should respect his privacy. Just today, one of the members of his fan club had come by his seat and gave him a love letter written on _pink paper! _and was practically drenched in _ladies perfume _which made him want to gag (which he obviously didn't, because he had an ego the size of Jupiter to protect). So, he had torn the paper in teeeeeeeeensy weeeeeeeensy shreds right in front of that girl's face, who had these glassy eyes and was just about to cry when the teacher arrived in class (because nobody makes him want to gag...well except for aama's air-freshener, because that thing smelled heavily of _girly-perfume _and it's can was the horrible-horrible-should-be-banned-from-the-world color...pink (with no-offence to his Ma -he loves her hair-)). He let out a breath he didn't knew he was holding and started walking towards the gate. Today his Pa was going to pick him up from school and he would meet his family. He had to lie to his Ma again, yesterday of why he was late. He felt so bad. His Ma was _so _worried. But she smiled when he told her she was helping a Akira (who had managed to escape the fan-girl clutches and ran off to the gate without Daisuke) with home-work again. She had said 'I'm glad you're not socially retarded, unlike some people I knew Dai-chan'. He wondered who she meant by that. Wondering about what would his family be like, Daisuke reached the gate, where his Pa was standing, waiting for him. He took a step towards him when someone squealed_

"I found Daisuke-kun!!"

Shit. shit. shit. Million time shit. Why did the she-devils had to find him now??! He saw his Pa raise a brow and move toward him. It was now or never! So for the first time in his life Daisuke ran. _As in, ran for his life!!! Booked the hell out of there!_ and ran to his Pa, who picked him up, and walked towards the car. He glared at the gates where fan-girls were staring wistfully at him. He shuddered (-internally-). He could practically hear his Pa, smirking as he carried him to his car and sat him in the front seat. He himself seated himself on the drivers seat.

"Fan-girls?" he smirked as he ignited the engine and swiveled out of the parking lot onto the main road.

Daisuke huffed and crossed his arms.

Sasuke ruffled his hair. He could be so much like his mother sometimes. Speaking of which, "Did you get in trouble yesterday?" he asked.

Daisuke shook his head no. A crease of confusion quirked Sasuke's brow. "Why?"

He looked somewhat uncomfortable. "I told her I was helping a friend with home-work."

Sasuke arched a brow. "She believed it?"

Daisuke shrugged. "She said she was glad that I wasn't socially retarded, unlike some people she knew. Who did she mean?"

Sasuke stared at his son. He wasn't socially retarded? Sakura really was delirious about their child. "No-one." He then took out his i-phone "What's her number?"

Daisuke eyed him suspiciously. Sasuke rolled his eyes. The kid was too protective of his Ma for his own good (not that he minded...he was somewhat proud too, but wasn't that his job! To be protective of her and all). "I want you to call her, and tell her you'd be late today too...I don't want her worrying too much."

His gaze calmed down, as he took the phone and dialed a number. Sasuke snatched it away from him and switched to speaker phone, while still managing to drive (his Pa was awesome!). Daisuke stared at him in amusement. His Pa really did love his Ma. Of course his Pa loved his Ma. His Ma was the best Ma in the world!...and she was pretty too...

After a few bells a voice spoke _"Hello? Dr. Haruno Sakura speaking."_

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. It was her. Finally. Her voice was still the same. Sweet. Airy. Sarcastic_

"Ma?"

_"Dai-chan? Is that you?"_

"Hai_"

_"What happened baby boy? Did somebody kidnap you? Are you alright? Are you_"_

"Ma_" (Sasuke raised a brow)

_"Are you hurt? Who hurt you? Did some car tried to run over you? Oh, baby boy why didn't you cal me earlier. I'll call the police_"_

(_she still talked too much_)

"Ma I'm fine."

_"......oh...whats the matter then sweetie...?"_

"Can I help Akira today too?" oh, now he was feeling bad again.

_"Awwww, of course baby boy, but make sure you get home safe_ow!!"_ they heard a dull thud.

Sasuke nearly crashed the car into the foot-path and Daisuke's grip tightened on the i-phone as he said "Ma? What happened Ma?" They heard shuffling on the other side as Sakura spoke again _"I'm fine baby-boy. I just slipped over my pen."_

Daisuke opened his mouth to speak but Sakura beat him to it _"and I'm not injured of any sorts. Jeez you people worry to much."_

(_and she was still a klutz)

Both Daisuke and Sasuke let out breaths they didn't knew they were holding.

"_By the way Dai-chan, when will you come home?"_

Daisuke stared at Sasuke who shrugged. "I don't know."

"_Oh. Make sure it's early,"_ they could just hear the underlying threat of 'or else' in her voice_. "__Ok__? B__ye."_

"Hn. Bye."

She hung up. Daisuke returned the phone to his Pa who pocketed it. "When will we get there?"

"Soon."

A few minutes passed in silence.

"Ma really loves you." Daisuke said out of the blue.

Sasuke raised a brow. Where did that come from?

"Really?"

"Aa. I saw your picture in her study drawer."

Sasuke felt a bubble of joy forming in his chest. Sakura still had his picture. They sat in silence for a while.

"Pa?"

"Champ?"

"Who will I meet?"

"Your family. And some old……friends of ours."

"Why friends?"

"They wanted to see you."

Daisuke huffed and glared at the wind-screen. He was not an animal on display at the zoo, which everyone wanted to see. He was a human being damnit!

Sasuke stared at his son in amusement. Ino was right. He really was a mini-combo of himself and Sakura. They spent the rest of the drive in silence.

When they arrived at the Uchiha manor Sasuke was surprised to see how calm and collected his champ was. Usually people were gaping at the sight of the manor, but his champ was as calm as……he himself. Parking his Porsche in the garage Sasuke opened the car door and carried a glaring Daisuke in the manor (he carried him so he wont fall off the seat –he was still too short-. He had a feeling his Ma was going to murder someone (sasuke) if she even found something like a small cut on her Dai-chan). He let him down once inside the mansion and ruffled his hair.

"I can walk you know."

"I think your Ma would've killed me if she ever found even a small cut on you, champ."

Daisuke stared at his Pa. he was right. His Ma really would kill someone if someone ever hurt him, be it his Pa or anyone else...

He followed his Pa, out of the foyer and into what seemed to be the living-room. He had a brief glimpse of a magnificent chandelier and some sofa's, then a blur of black and blue and a squeal later he found himself enveloped in a hysterical death hug. Judging by the length of hair and the shrillness of the squeal Daisuke concluded that the one who was hugging him was a lady. Just when he thought he wouldn't be able to breathe the lady released him. Gosh she hugged tighter than his Ma...and that was saying something. Oh, and it was a lady. A pretty one he might add…but not as pretty as his Ma. Nobody was as pretty as his Ma. oh, and was the lady crying…and smiling…and beaming at him at the same time. He thought only his Ma could do that.

"Dai-chan," and he was enveloped into a hug again. He patted the lady awkwardly on the head (just like he did with his Ma sometimes) , only to receive louder sobs. He saw his Pa smirking. Oh. How rude. Just why his Ma loved him. Wait. Everyone said he was like his Pa……………Ok then. His Ma liked his Pa for a good reason. After a considerable amount of patting (on Daisuke's behalf) and a lot of sobbing (on the lady's behalf) he was finally released from the death hug. He sighed a sigh of relief (-internally-). The lady was now beaming at him and cupping both his cheeks.

"Awwww, my grand-baby looks just like Sasu-chan." Oh. So the lady was his grand Ma. Wow, she really didn't look that old. And Sasu-chan? He saw his Pa's smirk falter a little. Oh……..oh! Ha! His Pa was Sasu-chan. His grand Ma kissed him on the fore-head.

"Awwww. Just look at him. Isn't he the cutest?"

Now another lady appeared. She had this really pretty red hair (just like Sasori-ojii-san!) and hazel eyes (just like aama's) and she squatted down to his level (just like his grand Ma!) and beamed at him. "But his eyes are like Sakura-chan's ne?" She smiled at his grand Ma. His grand Ma smiled beatifically at him. "Of course. I always wanted green-eyed grand babies ever since I met Sakura."

Daisuke looked questionably at his grand Ma.

"Oh I forgot. You've never met Ayame ne?"

Daisuke shook his head no. his grand Ma smiled at him.

"This is Ayame. She's Ita-chan's wife."

Ita-chan? He wondered who that was. The lady (Ayame) smiled at him, hugged him (lightly) and whispered lightly into his ear "I know how…hysterical mom's hugs can be." She then released him and said "I hope we can be the best of friends Dai-chan." He really liked this lady. Ita-chan (who-ever the guy was) was a really lucky person to have such a nice wife. And he liked his grand Ma too. She was just too much like his Ma, to not like. So just for them he tried to smile. Tried. And apparently he succeeded too, because the two of them squealed a "kawaii" and lunged at him again. Just when he thought he would die from lack of air, his Pa decided to take pity on him.

"Mom, I think he's going to die."

Both the ladies released him instantly. Daisuke took in a deep breath and looked thankfully at his Pa.

"Come on Dai-chan," Ayame scooped him into her arms and turned to the living room at large. He now had a clear view of the living room. On the large couch in the centre was sitting….a smirking Uchiha Itachi, and on his left was sitting………a man he could only assume was his grand Pa.

"You already know Ita-chan don't you?" his grand Ma pointed at Uchiha Itachi. Oh. Ita-chan was Uchiha Itachi? As in his uncle. Oh, he just loved his grand Ma now. He smirked at his uncle who groaned. "Mom. Did you just _had_ to call me that in front of him?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Ita-chan."

Ayame smiled.

Sasuke smirked.

And Itachi groaned again.

Ayame then carried him to……his assumed grand Pa. He could sense his Pa stiffen on the other side. Oh, his………supposed grandpa, looked grumpy. Ayame let him down from her arms right in front of him. Daisuke stared at him.

"Fugaku say something." his grand Ma said from behind.

So, his name was Fugaku. Daisuke could just feel the tension in the air. Every one was staring at them both. Oh, and he was glaring at him. As in _'glaring'_ at him _**Daisuke**_. Oh no no no. He couldn't let that pass. Only his Pa could glare at him! No one else. So Daisuke glared back at him. He was no coward damnit!

Fugaku glared.

Daisuke glared.

Fugaku glared.

Daisuke glared..

Fugaku stared.

Daisuke glared.

Fugaku stared.

Daisuke glared.

Fugaku smiled.

Daisuke stared.

What was that? One minute he was glaring at him and now he was smiling at him. Did he have a split personality or something? Fugaku then put a hand on Daisuke's head, ruffled his hair and said "You are my grandson indeed."

He stared at his smiling grand Pa for a moment or two and then tried to give a smile of his own. He thought he succeeded again, but apparently he did not to which Fugaku's smile widened.

"So," his grand Ma clapped her hands together "now that that's over," she glared mildly at his grand Pa "let's have lunch. I'm sure Dai-chan is starving." She then hurried everyone to the dining room.

On his way there Itachi ojii-san caught up with him. "Nice going champ." He patted him on the head.

Mikoto and Ayame seated Daisuke between themselves, so they could feed him themselves. If earlier he had said that their habit's resembled that of his Ma's, then now he took it all back. They were nothing like his Ma. His Ma never –_never ever_- force fed him. But these…these…women! They were making him eat more than he was capable of. Gosh, now he was feeling sick.

"Say 'aaa' Dai-chan." his grand Ma ordered for the umpteenth time now. Daisuke stared at the males sitting on the dining table. His Pa's expression looked like a cross between sympathetic and amused, his Grand Pa looked sympathetic (he loved his grand Pa!) and Itachi ojii-san looked amused (he hated him!).

"Come on Dai-chan."

"Mikoto," his grand Pa called "I think Daisuke's had enough."

"Nonsense," Mikoto rested the spoon on the plate with one hand and waved the other in a 'pshaw' motion. "Dai-chan is still hungry, aren't you baby." she cooed.

Ayame seemed to back down slightly. "Mom," she too rested the spoon on the plate "I think Dad's right." His Pa nodded too. Mikoto huffed. "Of course he's not."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Er…why don't we ask Dai-chan himself?"

"Yeah."

"Fine. But I'm telling you he's not full are you Dai-chan."

Daisuke stared at his grand Ma. She was giving him those eyes. Damn. Oh, God. Please help him. He took a deep breath and was just about to say 'no' when_

"Uchiha-sama, there are guest's in the living room." an old maid announced.

Thank You God! Daisuke cheered (-inwardly-).

Sasuke taking this as a cue to rid his son of Mikoto's clutches, picked him up from the chair and went into the living room again. He let out a sigh of relief. "Did Ma call you Sasu-chan too?"

Sasuke cringed at the memory. Sakura used to call him all sorts of stuff, be it: Sasu-chan (she picked that up from Mikoto), Sasu-cakes or Sasu-cookie…But now he kinda missed it…

"Hn."

Daisuke rolled his eyes. His Pa was too much like him………or maybe _he_ was too much like his Pa.

Sasuke put him down as they entered the living room. In a blur of purple and blond he was enveloped in a rib-cracking hug. Daisuke coughed a little as some blond hair made it's way into his mouth. Ew. Gross. And said hair smelled like girly shampoo. He'd have to sterilize his mouth once he got home now. The blond haired someone released him from the hug, and instantly Daisuke bought his sleeve up to wipe the gross taste of girly smelling shampoo from his tongue. Yuck. He could hear people snickering in front. What! How dare someone laugh at his predicament! That was so…wrong! He would tell his Ma……once she realizes that Pa was innocent. Humph. Then he'll see the looks on the faces of the losers who had dared laugh at him! Hell yeah!

"Aw, you're still so cute Dai-chan!" Daisuke raised his head to meet the powder blue eyes of………the blond-stupid-looking-but-still-…er…Ino lady………no…_aunty Ino_ ( who was wearing more make-up than usual for some reason). What was that? Wasn't she angry with him or something? He hadn't had the heart to apologize to her that day (he'd apologized to his Pa far too many times damnit! He just couldn't bring himself to hurt his beloved ego anymore!). His Pa was looking at him with sympathy. Aunty Ino had stars in her eyes (now _that_ just _**had**_ to be bad). "Awwww, whoosh aunty Ino'sh baby. Huh? Huh? Dai-chan!" she pinched his cheek (with a little too much force!). What did she just call him? He was no-ones baby boy; leave his Ma and Pa. no one else's. She scooped him up in her arms (people seemed to be doing that too much now-a-days) and carried him to the centre of the living room. Honestly, if she didn't claim to be his Ma's best friend he would've tried his 'death-by-glare' therapy on her. She sat him down on the couch which had been previously occupied by his Grand Pa and Itachi ojii-san, beside the pineapple headed man (who Daisuke thought would've given his left eye to be somewhere else, sleeping) and sat down on the other side herself. Irritated as hell, Daisuke scrutinized his parent's friends'. There was this really pretty lady with opal eyes (just like Akira's) and violet/purple/indigo hair who was smiling prettily at him (if he didn't knew better –which he did- he would've said the lady was prettier than his Ma –which she wasn't-), and then there was this another lady with two buns and on her side was…Akira…? (who was grinning at him), and then there was this man with pretty opal eyes (which he assumed was Akira's father and then there was this lady with actually _pretty_ blond hair in four pony tails (that was so cool!) and pretty onyx eyes (who was glaring at auntie Ino –he already liked her-) but smiled when she caught him staring at her and on her left was………a brunette…guy...? who was wearing makeup! And in the corner was….a gagged and tied up Naruto Uzumaki…!!!

"So this is your son Uchiha? I must say he resembles you a lot," Akira's dad said. His mother (the lady with buns!) came up to him and squatted down in front of him. She seemed nice…and civilized (unlike auntie Ino!). "Hello Daisuke. I'm Tenten," she introduced herself. Daisuke tried to smile (it wasn't his fault she was nice!) but it came out looking constipated to which aunty Tenten chuckled and hugged him. "No wonder Sakura-chan loves you soooo much. You're just like your father." she released him and patted his head gently. Ok. Now Daisuke really liked aunty Tenten (she called his Ma 'chan' – unlike aunty Ino -). A shadow loomed over him. He raised his head to face the cool lady with four ponytails grinning at him. She ruffled his hair lightly. "So…you're Sasuke and Sakura's son. I like your eyes." Oh. She liked his eyes. Which were the ditto of his Ma's. Now he liked the lady even more. "Tell you what, once you people shift back I'll teach you some karate moves. Ok?"

Wow. The lady knew Karate? He liked her more and more every passing minute. Auntie Ino snorted. "Oh no you won't. I'll teach him the art of applying makeup! Ne Dai-chan?" Daisuke scowled. Auntie Tenten moved a safe distance away from the two women. The pineapple headed man on his side muttered something on the lines of 'troublesome' and 'women'. The lady with purple/violet/indigo hair looked worried.

"Oh please! Like a boy like him would like to apply make-up!" the cool-blond-four-pony-tailed aunty retorted.

"Screw you Temari! He would! Ask him?" aunty Ino huffed. They both looked at Daisuke, who jumped down the sofa and clasped aunty Temari's hand (like he would _ever_ touch something as _girly_ as _make_-_up_). She smirked at aunty Ino giving her that 'In-Your-Face-Loser' look, who glared at Daisuke to which Daisuke retaliated with a glare of his own. The glaring contest was interrupted by a 'mmmggghhhh' coming from…the corner in which the blond man was gagged and tied. The woman with pretty violet/indigo/purple hair (taking pity on him) went and untied him.

"What was the big idea?!!!" he screeched at Ino, once the cloth in his mouth was taken out.

Ino huffed. "You were annoying everybody!"

"Just because teme-junior doesn't like you doesn't mean, you can take out your anger on the rest of the world!" he scoffed.

"Tch," Ino huffed, an irritated frown creasing her forehead as she crossed her arms over her chest and sat down on the couch, eyes closed in an aloof manner, ignoring anything and everything going around her.

"Atta boy," the make-up man grinned at him.

Everyone in the room was quiet for a moment. "Um…I-I'm Hinata…" the purple/indigo/violet haired lady introduced herself. She had a pretty voice too (but obviously not as pretty as his Ma's…psh! Nobody's voice was as pretty as his Ma's!). He waved a little at aunty Hinata who smiled warmly at him, bent down and kissed him sweetly on the fore-head. If he were any other person he would've smiled, but he was Daisuke, an Uchiha…he just couldn't bring himself to smile so much.

"Soooo…what will you guys do now?" the make-up man asked.

Itachi who had been leaning against the door, enjoying the show decided to answer "Daisuke here is going to take us meet Sakura…"

"If I'm going to dragoon Ma into meeting you it can't be at home," Daisuke announced, still holding onto aunty Temari's hand. On the befuddled and confused looks he was getting from the rooms occupants he elaborated "because Sasori ojii-san would send Pa to jail and Gaara ojii-san will kill him right away…without any explanation…"

"…So, if not at home…then where…?" Aunty Tenten asked.

"At the hospital…besides, she spends more than half of her time there…"

"Alright then…tomorrow at the hospital," Itachi announced.

-

-

-

-

**TBC**

**Do your stuff Infa-chan! Make this chapter readable!! I apologise for the un-beta-ed version but Infa-chan is busy and i needed to post this asap. plz forgive any errors on my behalf. the beta-ed version will be up soon :)**


	7. confrontation at the hospital

**CONFRONTATION AT THE HOSPITAL!**

**-**

**-**

**"If there is no struggle, there is no progress."-Frederick Douglass**

**-**

**-**

Sakura turned the door-knob to Daisuke's room, and gently closed the door behind her. It was early in the morning and she was there to wake her baby-boy up for school. She tip-toed and sat herself down on the edge of his bed. Daisuke looked so serene. Like he was having the best dream ever. And sakura didn't wanted to wake her boy up. Didn't wanted to spoil the dream. She was the worst mother ever, she believed. After all, she wasn't able to give her baby boy his father. That's why she could do anything for him. She'd been selfish. She bought him to this world and deprived him of the most important thing. So to compensate for the loss of what she could never give him she would give him anything and everything she could manage. Even her life, if the situation called for it. He looked so much like his father. The same aristocratic features, the same hair…and even the same personality. But she loved him. More than anything in the stupid world. And right now, she didn't feel like waking him up.

…but education _was _important…

Sighing heavily she gently patted Daisuke on the arm. "Wake up Dai-chan…you have to go to school…"

No response. Even breathing and that serene expression still in place.

Now usually, Daisuke woke up on the first call. What was it today…? Was he sick…?

Sakura's freaking-o-meter popped to life. Panic! She prodded Daisuke on the arm again. This time he shifted a little. Sakura let out a breath. At least he was alive. Maybe one more prod and he'd wake up. So she poked a finger in his arm again. This time, Daisuke cracked open an eye and sakura nearly cried in relief. Smiling slightly she flung her arms around Daisuke and gave a muffled sob. Daisuke very nearly had a panic attack. Why was his Ma crying!? If it was because of his Pa, then he was gonna do something _really, really_ bad…to aunty ino. Because she wasn't there to make his Ma stop crying. Yeah. The perfect reason to hate her! Humph.

"Dai-chan. I thought something happened to you…" his Ma pulled away from him. Daisuke gave a puzzled expression (because he was not that much of a talker…like his Pa…and somewhat proud of it too) which sakura smiled at. "You weren't waking up."

…

…

oh

…

…

_oh_

He wasn't waking up? Impossible. How can that be? He woke up at the crack of dawn!

…well not really at the crack of dawn, but whenever his Ma woke him up. Plus he was an Uchiha now! And Uchiha's didn't do late! That was like blasphemy! He felt shame on himself. Such shame that he-

"But don't worry Dai-chan. I used to be like that all the time. Ino-…" she stopped. Daisuke raised a brow. "….um…an old friend of mine used to scream at me everyday…" she offered lamely. Ok, so lateness wasn't a blasphemy anymore. Lateness was cool. Because his Ma was late too. And she was going to be an Uchiha soon too…and maybe aunty Ino wasn't as bad either. Except for her make up. Because make up was evil. And it would take over the world one day. And aunty Ino was helping it. He peeked at his Ma. She was staring at his door. What did the door have that _he_ didn't? He was a lot –ahem- prettier than the door. Actually grandma said he was _captivating_. Stupid door. His Ma's eyes were only for him, and him alone………and his Pa too. Because his Pa was pretty and captivating too. But _his_ eyes were more captivating than his Pa's. Yeah. He made a huffing sound that caught his Ma's attention. Sakura gave him a weird look. And that reminded him of something. His Pa was going to visit Ma at the hospital. And knowing his Pa, he was inapt of creating trouble. Especially where talking was related. And that was bad. Really, _really_ bad. Because then his Ma and Pa wouldn't get together. And his Ma would be unhappy, and his Pa would be unhappy and then everybody would be unhappy. And then make-up would take over the world. And that would be really, really, really, _really, really, really_ bad. He peeked at his Ma again. She was still staring at him weirdly. Ok, if he was going to help his Pa, he would have to go to the hospital with her too. So, for the second time that month, Daisuke summoned all the courage he possessed and tried to ask his Ma if he could come to the hospital with her. And that came as a strangled noise that sounded somewhat like a cats mew. Great. He could almost hear the devil singing Shame, shame! at him.

Daisuke shifted nervously under his Ma's gaze. "What is it sweetie?" ok. It was now or never.

"Ma?"

"Mmm?"

"Can I come to the hospital with you today?" there. Said it.

Sakura stared at him with a confused expression on her face. "But why Dai-chan? Besides you have school and you'd get bored there, and I have an important surgery today too."

He stared at his Ma. His Ma stared right back at him. What happened to the good old 'anything for you baby-boy'. Not fair. First the door took the spot light and now his Ma was denying him something! What was the crappy little world coming to!? But he had to go to the hospital. Or else make-up would take over the world……and his Ma and Pa would be unhappy too. Why couldn't his Pa have good people skills!?...and he just knew he would never forgive himself for his next actions for the rest of his life. He pouted. And gave her the puppy dog eyes. And he just knew from his Ma's expression that he had won the fight.

-

-

-

-

Sasuke glared. And he glared some more.

"Otouto. Stop glaring at me." Itachi said calmly, face carefully devoid of any sort of expression.

"Why do you have to come with me?" sasuke asked, face as blank as his brothers. Both were standing at the entrance of Fire Emergency.

"Because we have got to be extra vigilant. And matters of talking cannot be entrusted to you."

After a few minutes of much glaring (on Sasuke's behalf) and much staring (on Itachi's behalf) sasuke bit out reluctantly, face set in a lifeless expression a cold "Fine, but stay out of it." To which Itachi retaliated with a smirk and an "of course" and both brothers entered the hospital. The lobby was humungous, and a nurse sat at the counter in the middle of the lobby. They made their way towards the counter. The nurse was a girl in about her twenties, chewing on a gum and shuffling through folders. She looked up when they approached her and nearly spit out the chewing gum. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Dr. Haruno Sakura?"

"…um…oh yeah. Do you have an appointment _sir_?" she said in a sultry voice.

Sasuke turned to Itachi, who in turn rolled his eyes and replied "I think its under the name of Uchiha."

The nurse nodded dreamily and reluctantly opened the appointment register. "Your appointment is in about fifteen minutes. Dr. Haruno's office is on the fifth floor."

Itachi nodded and both the brothers set of towards the fifth floor.

-

-

-

-

Daisuke sat on the couch in his Ma's office while she attended to some stupid paperwork. He was getting bored! When was his Pa going to come?! He looked at the door. No sign of his Pa. He was getting really, _really_ annoyed now. What was taking him so long? And without any intension a huffing sound escaped his throat.

……Oh lordy. Why were stupid things happening to him today!? He was a good boy wasn't he?! He listened to his Ma_ and_ Pa. And he ate his vegetables too. Maybe aunty Ino was performing Dark Magic on him, because she was in control of make-up.

"I told you you'll get bored Dai-chan." His Ma said carelessly, while signing some stupid important document and then typing something onto her computer. Daisuke stayed quiet. To hell with getting bored! He was helping his Pa! Yeah! Speaking of whom, where was he? Maybe he should have gotten his number. Then at least he would've been able to call him. Maybe he would get his number………which he probably wouldn't need because hopefully his Ma and Pa would get together again. If his Pa didn't screw up in the talking department…

No! It was time to be optimistic. Pessimism wasn't going to get him anywhere. His Ma and Pa would surely get together! Hell yeah! And just then the door opened. Daisuke, who had been unconsciously staring at it was very, _very_ disappointed. It was Ayaka-san, his Ma's assistant. Oh joy. Note the sarcasm people.

"Haruno-san, you have clients."

"Mmhmm. Send them in." his Ma said without even sparing anything a glance. Not even him! Aunty Ino was definitely performing Dark Magic on him! He let out another huff, which for some reason sounded like a cats mew again. Stupid aunty Ino! His inner musings were cut short as a familiar head of raven entered the office. His Pa! He would've squealed in glee if it weren't for the fact that he was a boy…….who had a major attitude problem. Back to his Pa. He prowled in through the door……and didn't even spare him a glance. Cue another huff…which caught his Pa's attention. He glanced at him, nodded and took a seat at the patients chair. Which meant time to be inconspicuous for Daisuke.

Sakura heard the roll of wheels against the floor, meaning, the patient just sat down. She signed one more document and…

She looked up. And blinked. Her internal body organs became weightless and started floating inside her body. Her arms clutched so tightly, her knuckles turned white. Her voice –broken and strangely childlike- echoed his name. "Sasuke…"

Suddenly, a strange pain broke through her chest. She just stared at him and he stared right back. She was as still as a statue. Her hands were folded in front of her, her face without an expression, her breathing too shallow to move her chest. Inside, she was spinning apart, as if the pieces of her atoms were reversing polarity and blowing from one another. Why was he here to see her…? How had he found out about her…? And most importantly; did he know about her baby boy…? Her head snapped on direction of the couch, where her baby boy was staring determinedly at Sasuke. And then reality clicked. Sasuke hadn't been looking for her. Nor did he knew about their child. She was doctor and he was just another patient. He was probably living his happily-ever-after with Karin…they probably had children…

She blinked back tears. She had seen more than that. Hideously uncovered bodies strewn in obscene contortions across stretchers. Mutilated, dismembered, tortured bodies ripped in grotesque shards…it was part of her training! Then why did THIS hurt so much…

Clearing her throat she asked in the most professional voice she could muster "and what is your problem?" that sounded horribly ambiguous, even to her ears. The last thing she needed was Uchiha Sasuke to ruin her life again. And did the stupid-prissy bastard just raised a brow?

Sasuke stared at the pink haired woman sitting in front of him. A series of emotions flashed through her eyes. First shock, then curiosity and then hurt. So much hurt that he wanted to stab himself for it. And then she finally asked 'what was his problem?'. She was being ambiguous. Well if that's what she wanted that would be what she would get.

"Heart problem."

But that didn't sound ambiguous to Sakura. Her blood ran cold. Her face turned pale. It was like a thousand knives just nailed themselves into her already shattered heart. And without a single thought her hand reached for his (which was fortunately resting on her desk).

"Sasuke…how long…?" she spoke in a soft voice.

He was getting good. Maybe he wasn't a walking talking example of Murphey's law where talking was concerned after all.

"About eight years." he replied stoically.

Her face pinched in digress and her grip on his hand tightened. She shook her head slightly. "Sasuke, you need to consult a doctor if you're sick! Do you know how serious this could get! We'd have to perform operations and…and…" her expression turned horrified "…bypass…" at that her lower lip quivered. Three minutes. Three minutes of life and death. Just one wrong move and he could die…and then--

"You care." She was bought out of her inner turmoil by his voice. Oh, here was the unstable territory. His heart was half-way out of his chest, it was beating so fast. Her hand reeled away from his in surprise

A pause. A long one in Sasuke's opinion.

She went still, thoughts, screams and questions whirling through her mind before settling into a single answer. A pained look shifted across her features as her eyes turned glossy moist.

"Yes I do." She said after a while. He saw her whole body flinch at the answer.

He was surprised. He hadn't expected to get her this easily. Maybe he wasn't as bad of a talker as people thought he was. Actually he was pretty good when he wanted to be. Her voice broke him out of his inner gloat fest.

"But enough about me. How's your _wife_." she said, leaning back in her chair again. The last word held so much contempt, it surprised her, herself.

And for the second time that day, Sasuke was surprised. Shocked. Actually, to say he was shocked had to be an understatement. Who was his wife……?

"Who?"

"Your wife? And possibly _children_?" again with the contempt.

"…I don't have a wife." _Yet_.

"Oh, so you ditched her too?"

And Sasuke had a sudden urge to shake her. Ok, fine, he admitted. He was a sucker at talking. No one said Kami had to prove it! He shifted, warring internally with the urge to never talk and say it straight as he should've done in the first place.

"Sakura, it was just a misunderstanding. You're the one I love." There. He said it. Happy now Kami. "…and Daisuke's the only child I have…yet." he added as an afterthought.

Sakura's brow puckered as she tried to give voice to her confusion, and then curiosity took over confusion. "…Dai-chan……?" her head whipped in Daisuke's direction, who was trying very hard to dissolve himself in the couch. And then anger.

"Lair." She spat. "That's it. Heart problem my ass, get out!" she was breathing hard, and without having any visible memory of it, she was standing, a finger pointing at the door that led out of her office. He remained seated and it only fueled her anger more. "I said, get out!"

"I have proof."

"Of what. How much you wanted me out of your life?! Huh?!" she laughed humorlessly. "That's it Sasuke. I've had had enough! I don't want anything to do with you. Just leave…please…"

Oh, he wasn't going anywhere. He was going to sit there, make her watch the stupid CD, and then kiss her senseless. Yeah. So instead, he stood up, walked behind her desk, gripped her arms and made her sit in the chair. And she could only gape in disbelief. Then he opened the CD-drive of the computer sitting on her desk and waited for it to load. After a second or two, gaining a small amount of her wits, Sakura finally spoke.

"_You_!" she accused shrilly.

Sasuke raised a brow and continued waiting for the stupid –slow- computer to load the CD.

"You—how---my-!"

Sasuke stared at her in silence.

"You—you—" she was practically stuttering "get out!"

And finally the play icon popped into existence. In a beat, Sasuke clicked on it and stepped aside, to let Sakura get a better look of the screen.

She gave him, one last disgusted look and stared at the screen. And there it was. The day her life was destroyed. Infact it was the same room. And it was empty. And then suddenly Karin popped up……dragging a very irritated looking Sasuke with her. They exchanged a few words (it was then she realized the CD was voiceless) after which, Karin grabbed Sasuke by the collar and………kissed him…oh lord…_she_ kissed _him_. And then _she_ showed up, made a little sob-story dialogue and ran away.

Truth hurt, a famous adage said. Well the geezer was obviously right. She could only stare horrified at the blank screen. She had destroyed her whole life herself, in the span of a single day. And not just hers, but Daisuke's also. How could she have been so selfish? Immediately her head snapped in Daisuke's direction….who was just disappearing out of the door. And then she looked at _him_. In the eye. And that was the moment it cracked. Everything cracked. She cracked. And then slowly crumbled. Haruno Sakura cried her heart out. And who else was there to comfort her but the man she had so ruthlessly thrown out of her life. The man she still loved so, so, so very much.

"Sakura." Her head was bent low, sparkles of tears flowing down her cheeks. He gripped her arms and raised her on her feet. She compiled without a word. "Sakura." he tried again. What did he do wrong now?! He was getting really irritated now, so without thinking she said "Stop acting like a human hose-pipe."

And at that moment he heard a choked sob, mixed with a laugh, before she threw her arms around him. At that moment he felt complete. And at that moment, he just knew everything would be perfect. And it was at that moment he wrapped his arms around her waist. She was sobbing quietly. He soothed her. Buried his face in her neck. Her body shook in small tremors and he felt the back of his shirt wet. But he didn't care. She was there, in his arms. And he would damn well make sure she would remain there the rest of their life.

"I'm sorry." she whispered. He kissed her on the head.

"I'm sorry," she whispered again. This time, he pulled her away from himself. She stared at him; expression pained, cheeks flushed, and then she burst into a long speech. "I know I've been…really, really bad to you, and I would completely understand if you would never want to see my face again. I'll make sure I wont interfere in your life ever again, and I'm sure Dai-chan would understand and—"

Her breath hitched, as he pulled her to himself and crashed his lips on hers. She put her arms around his neck. He shoved his mouth against hers. She gripped his neck tighter with her arms. One of his hands trapped her face while the other clamped around the small of her back, holding her so close, it was hard to breath. They separated, both panting heavily. Their breaths mingled. There was no part of her that wasn't fused together with his. It was just the two of them, so close that they hardly counted as two.

Just them.

No one else.

Alone.

"I want both of you." He breathed.

They stared at each other for a long while. Then finally finding her voice sakura mustered "But I don't deserve you, Sasuke."

"But I deserve _you_."

She hesitated for a moment before finally speaking. "Are you sure…?"

"Sakura…"

"I would understand if you don't want me in your life. And I would completely agree. I'm…I….I would understand_"

"I love you."

Silence.

And there was nothing more to say, really. Nothing at all.

So instead, she settled her head on his neck, and let herself breath in his scent, and let the silence wash over her. Consume her. Fill her.

"I love you too, Sasuke."

-

-

-

-

Daisuke slipped out of his Ma's office. He was feeling really, really jittery. His Pa had somehow managed to make his Ma watch the CD. To say she was horrified would be an understatement. And the fact that his Pa actually accomplished something verbal was a feat in itself. And just then his eyes landed on Itachi-ojii-san (who was looking very, very apprehensive and anxious and somewhat angry. So many 'a' words.) When his eyes finally landed on Daisuke, he hurried forward to him, bent down to his level and shook him by the shoulders.

"What did she do? She kicked him didn't she? I knew I shouldn't have let him go all alone in there."

All round, the passing nurses, ward-boys and patients stopped to look at them. Shaking their heads sympathetically they moved on. Poor bloke just lost his head or something. Daisuke shook himself out of his grasp (-which was much like grandMa and Ma-) and huffed indignantly. "He showed her the CD."

And Itachi was in the twilight zone.

-

-

-

-

Breaking out from Sasuke's arms, Sakura stared up at Sasuke, a crease of confusion lining her forehead. "Sasuke…?"

He kissed her on the forehead. "Hn."

Her lips twitched slightly upwards. "Can I ask a question…?"

"You just did."

"Sasuke!"

"Fine."

"How do you know Dai-chan…?"

And according to Sasuke, it was time for a change of subject. If Sakura found out that Daisuke had been sneaking around with Naruto, Itachi and himself (who were supposed to be strangers to him!), she was going to go on a rampage. But what to talk about. Stupid Kami! He was doing this to Sasuke on purpose and Sasuke knew it! So he replied with the only sensible answer to him.

"Hn."

"Sasuke!"

"What?"

"Tell me!"

She was never really going to give up, was she? So, using his most persuasive look and voice, he stared her into the eye. He listened as her breath hitched in her throat. Good. So he still had the same effect on her. He resisted the urge to smirk. Now was not a time for an inner gloat fest. Now was the time to rescue Daisuke.

"Sakura…"

"Mmm" she hummed in a weak, weak voice. And again, he had to repress a smirk.

"Can you promise me something…"

"Anything…"

"Don't ask that again."

"But--"

"Sakura."

"But—"

"You promised."

Oh, he was using his eyes, and she was barely resisting the urge to melt into Sakura-goo at his feet. His eyes were, for a lack of better word, smoldering. And even after eight years, nothing made her as nervous as Sasuke did with just one glance. That tormented her. That kind of terror ran deeper then the fear of meeting even her boss, Tsunade. So, she just shook her head in a defeated way and lay her head against his chest again. His arms automatically went around her waist.

"Fine."

They stayed silent for a little while.

"You know, Panda-chan is going to kill you."

Sasuke scowled. Who the hell was this Panda-chan now! If it was some guy stalking _his_ Sakura, then he better hide. Coz there was _a hell to pay_ for him. Now to just confirm…

"Who's that?"

"Who?"

Still suffering from a short term memory. How she managed to be a cardiologist was beyond him…

"Your Panda-chan."

She looked up at him. And then she smiled. A huge smile that melted his heart, savored his eyes and made him want to smile himself. But Sasuke didn't smile. His ego had had enough bashing for an eternity. So instead he frowned. Her smile widened.

"Panda-chan?"

"Hn."

"Gaara-chan."

That rang a bell. Gaara Subaku. Her brother. With deadly eyes. The guy was homicidal. But he wasn't afraid. Yeah! He had Sakura, and Daisuke and for the first time in a long, long, long while, he was content. And he would annoy Itachi too. Speaking of whom…

"Sakura, I think we should go out."

She stared at him. And then she blinked. And then she blinked some more. And then her expression grew horrified as comprehension dawned upon her. "Dai-chan! Oh gosh. Sasuke, he doesn't know you! And he just went out and…where is _he_! What am I going to do! What if he runs out of the hospital! What if he does something—"

"Shh…shh…Sakura he's outside…"

And all hail to the overly protective mother instinct. Here he was worried about Itachi dying out of heart attack. But she wasn't convinced yet. Oh no. she was now dragging Sasuke out of her office. She opened the door and breathed a sigh of relief. Daisuke was standing right in front of the door. But what caught his attention wasn't that…Itachi was staring at Daisuke in somewhat a stupor. But Sakura, apparently didn't notice anything but her Dai-chan. She flew at him and encased him into a tight, tight, tight, _tight_ hug, all the while muttering 'my baby-boy got lost'._'my poor baby got lost'._ What amused him more was Daisuke patting her awkwardly on the head.

Itachi seemed to have gained some of his wits back in the meantime, and was now staring at Sakura and Daisuke in amusement.

Daisuke glared at Itachi. Deciding to take some pity on the boy Itachi decided to make his presence known. He cleared his throat. Sakura stopped murmuring. Daisuke stopped patting her head. Hesitatingly breaking away from Daisuke she stared at her right. Her cheeks flushed and her eyes widened.

"Itachi-chan….?" She mumbled unsurely.

Itachi smirked. Sakura released Daisuke and placed a kiss on his forehead. Then she walked towards Itachi and hugged him. Itachi hugged her back.

Sasuke glared.

Daisuke glared some more.

And Itachi feeling really, _really_ uncomfortable, released Sakura.

"Itachi-chan! Its so nice to see you again!"

"Yeah. Took us long enough to find you too."

Sasuke glared at him. Of all the things, Itachi just _had_ to say the wrong one!

"Anyways, let's get you home. Mom's getting impatient."

-

-

-

-

Sakura took a deep breath. Sasuke squeezed her hand and Daisuke tightened his arms around her neck. They were standing in the front of the Manors door. Itachi rolled his eyes. Why did people make something as simple as entering a house so melodramatic. So, he pulled the handle and opened the door. Sakura followed his steps with Sasuke right behind her. An eerie squeal of delight followed by a shout of _for head_ reached her ears just a moment before she was engulfed in strangely delicate but strong arms, and her vision was obscured by a mane of silky bleach-blond hair. And she just knew who the blond haired ditz was. She tangled her one Daisuke-free arm around Ino. Daisuke leaned as far away as he could from aunty Ino's long perfumy locks. Seriously! He hated girly perfumes! And aunty into was also muttering something…

"Stupid forehead!"

And Daisuke was livid. How dare she call his pretty Ma fore head! He was just about to huff when his Ma did something really…cool…

She huffed and called aunty Ino pig! And Daisuke was overjoyed! But then aunty Ino…laughed….! Laughed! Maybe she wasn't lying when she said she was his Ma's best friend. Whatever! But she still wore make-up. And make up was vile and dirty and…ugh! And then she finally released them. But then GrandMa glomped his Ma. and then aunty Tenten. And then aunty Temari. And then aunty Ayame. And then finally…Naruto-ojii-san. A growl fell from his lips. What was he doing in a ladies group hug? Stupid Naruto-ojii-san! Only aunty Hinata acted a bit civilized. And his Ma too. Because, she was being glomped! Stupid family friends! And then finally, after several minutes of being suffocated in hugs he and his Ma was finally released. But then GrandMa took him with her, saying that he looked thinner than yesterday. Ugh! And Ma happily gave him away! His Ma was so naïve! Now who was going to take care of her!? But then he saw his Pa taking her hand…and he just knew he had a partner for this job now…and possibly more would come…

-

-

-

-

The night air was cool against her skin. She laid her head against Sasuke's shoulder. And he wrapped his arms around her. She sighed in contentment. She had called her side of the family to clear the misunderstanding. Gaara had, to her surprise, easily foreseen everything. However, Sasori hadn't been very forgiving. He had cussed and cursed and grumbled and glared at Sasuke. But other then that, all was fine. After eight years, finally, everything fell into place. Daisuke was safe in Mikoto's clutches. Her baby-boy seemed to have an affinity towards Temari. And he avoided Ino at all costs. She wondered why that was…

"Sasuke…"

She felt his lips on her hair.

"Why doesn't Dai-chan like Ino?"

"I don't care."

"Aren't you curious…"

He sighed.

"Maybe, he thinks Ino's scary…"

"I really don't care."

"Maybe he doesn't like her hair…"

"I love you."

She stiffened. And then relaxed. And it was all that needed to be said.

"I love you too, Sasuke."

-

-

-

-

**TBC**

**Infa-chan. Plz make this readable…**


	8. Epilouge

**EPILOUGE**

**Once in a while, in the middle of an ordinary life, love gives us a fairytale...**

**1 and a half year later**

"Don't worry Dai-chan, she'll be alright." Mikoto Uchiha comforted her grandson son. Daisuke ignored her (-or didn't heard her at all-), Mikoto couldn't tell. The boy was as white as the hospital walls. Honestly, it was nothing to worry about. All his Ma was going through was a simple delivery. Right then an ear splitting shriek filled the air and Daisuke trembled. The little color that he had adorned wore away. What were those people doing to his Ma! He knew his Ma was getting fat over the months, but she was still pretty to him…and he was sure that his Pa also loved his Ma like that too! Then why wasn't he allowed in the room! His Pa was there! Hell, even aunty Ino was allowed there, and he was damn sure he was _way_ more reliable then aunty Ino! Needless to say, for the first time in his life Daisuke Uchiha was scared shitless. Why was every body so calm! His Ma was in pain damnit! Oh, what he wouldn't give to be with his Ma right now...

-

-

-

-

"Uchiha Sakura," the brown haired nurse inquired. "Isn't this your third visit…?"

"Yes." Sakura replies, her voice flat and sullen. Sweat was already forming on her face from previous contractions and boy she was ever annoyed. She found herself longing for her husband, either for his comforting presence or the need to kill the man who did this to her.

"Sasuke…" sakura whined.

Sasuke sighed. He had kissed his peaceful little life good-bye the day Sakura had started having her mood-swings…So far for this week, Sakura had had three false labor alerts, but this one was for real. Daisuke had been blissfully oblivious until today when they had to bring Sakura to the hospital in front of him. The kid looked like he was going to have a heart attack…

"Hey," the cheerful nurse continued, not even phased by Sakura's irritation "You work in the cardiology department right? I think I've heard of you. Sakura Haruno, sorry Uchiha. Fancy meeting you here!" the nurse smiled at her. If Sakura had been even in a little bit of a better mood she would've smiled back, but right now the nurses cheerful attitude was only irritating her.

"When will this baby be out?" Sakura asked through clenched teeth as another contraction hit. The nurse shrugged lightly. "The doctors are dilating you."

Sakura wailed, breaking Sasuke out of his little reverie. Immediately he pressed her hand in his.

"Sasuke! I'm going to murder you!" she hissed. He raised a fine brow. Ino, who had been surprisingly quiet for sometime snorted. Why was she going to murder _him_? Stupid world!

"Don't you ever touch me again!" she squeezed his hand tighter. Sasuke raised a brow in 'what-the-hell' manner. Just then she moaned again. She was having contractions, and Sasuke wasn't so sure if his hand could survive the process. What was the stupid doctor doing with the needle! He glared at Ino. That witch was having the time of her life! He saw now why Daisuke avoided her. She was a sadist!

…

-

-

-

-

Daisuke shivered. What were those monsters _doing_ to his Ma! Was aunty Ino torturing her!?

He blanched.

"Dai-chan! Its going to be okay. Your Ma's going to be fine!" grandMa patted him on the back consolingly. Why was she consoling him!? Wasn't she _worried_ about his Ma?!

"Sakura-chyaaaaaaaaaaaan" Naruto-ojii-san came rushing down the corridor. He stopped in front of him and grandMa, panting heavily. He gave just one look and grandMa smiled at him.

He heard another scream. This time Naruto-ojii-san flinched with him.

"Ma…"

-

-

-

-

"Breath Sakura breath," Ino watched anxiously. Sakura's breathing was labored and her face was contorted in pain.

"I'm breathing!" she hissed back.

"Her contractions are getting closer," a nurse in the room explained. "The baby should be coming soon." She smiled cheerfully at Sakura. "And you're going to be a mommy! Aren't you excited?!" she was answered by a glare. "Well…" the nurse said after a moment of silence "...I'm…" she looked around the room for a change of subject only to see a snickering blond, a flushed Mrs. Uchiha and the whipped away Sasuke "…going to see how the doctor is coming along for you…" that said, the nurse smiled politely and ran out of the room to complete her self appointed task.

-

-

-

-

A nurse came running out of his Ma's room. What were they doing to her! Naruto-ojii-san dragged a hand through his hair. GrandMa sighed. Why was she sighing! Wasn't she afraid for his Ma!

-

-

-

-

Three hours later Sakura was declared officially 'in labor' and certainly ready to have the baby. Sakura was happy, until she realized that this meant more pain. Sasuke was still standing next to her, and his hand still lied in her clutches. She felt a surge of pity for the poor guy and then another contraction hit. She glared at him.

Sasuke was feeling really jittery…and tensed. And damn it all his hand was being squished! But he was taking it well. He knew that. Sakura was in pain and he knew he had to be there for her. Now that he wondered she had gone through the same thing when Daisuke was born…

He felt shame well up in the pit of his stomach. Guilt struck him a sharp backhanded blow. He wasn't even there to help her that time. And love, pure unadulterated love seeped through his body. She had still given birth. She hadn't dropped their baby. And at that moment, his respect for one Uchiha Sakura raised several notches. Then he saw her glaring up at him and he couldn't help but let a small smirk adorn his lips. He leaned down and kissed her right on the forehead. That stopped the glaring. Just then, the doctor injected Sakura. "Ok, she's dilated, lets get this baby put now." The nurses helped her up on the bed and helped her put her legs in stirrups.

"Alright push!" the doctor commanded.

"C'mon forehead you can do it!" Ino cheered from the sidelines. The doctor was there between her legs, hands out and ready, encouraging Sakura. Beside him was another nurse who was keeping a check on her vitals. Her face was drenched in sweat and her energy was seeping out of her quickly. Her eyes were shut tightly as the doctor kept her going with words like "Its almost there. I can almost see the head." Her green eyes opened briefly as she turned to glare at Sasuke.

"This is all your fault." she hissed. "You had better appreciate this because I'm going to kill you after." Sasuke only let a small smirk play its way on his lips. She closed her eyes, sucked in a breath as she pushed with all her might.

"I can see the head!" he heard the doctor. Sasuke squeezed Sakura's clenched hand, still not saying a word.

"Get it out!" sakura breathed, pushing again. Tears were running down her cheeks and she was breathing hard. Sasuke found himself leaning closer to her ear and saying "You can do it." That said he straightened himself up and let her squeeze the circulation out of his hand.

"Almost there! One more push!" Sakura took a deep breath, wishing the baby to be out so she could feel normal again. Pushing with all her might, she finally heard the baby's loud and unhappy cry. But something wasn't right. she was still having contractions. Unexpected even to her, a scream escaped her lips. The mixture of screaming and crying tore Sasuke apart. He wanted to see the baby, but at the same time he wanted to make sure that Sakura was fine. Her breathing was still labored and hard. She moaned. Ino it seemed was quite as speechless and oblivious as himself.

"Forehead! Whats wrong!" she turned to the doctors. "Whats wrong with her! The baby's out! what happened!"

at that time Sakura rasped "Get," she breathed "It out!"

the doctors seemed to know what she was talking about, as immediately the doctor positioned himself between her legs again. "Alright! Push!"

Incredulous, Sasuke watched as Sakura pushed again. What the hell was happening…?

"Come on! You can do it!" the doctor encouraged. Ino was as speechless and as frozen as he himself.

Sakura clenched her teeth and pushed with all her might. Another unhappy cry filled the air. Immediately she released Sasuke's hand, and let herself fall back on the bed, and enjoyed not having to do anything.

Sasuke still in a mini stupor found himself pulling one of his rare smiles as he watched the nurses clean the two bloody messes and wrap them in fuzzy blankets. Sasuke watched as Ino squealed and practically snatched one of the babies from the nurse. He was going to make her pay when the cheery nurse popped in front of him and handed the other baby to him. He blinked slightly, not quite sure what to do. It occurred to him that he'd really never handled kids before. If you count out daisuke…who, he only met a year and half ago and was fully raised, intelligent, understanding…and…what was he supposed to _do_!

"Congratulations! Its twins! A boy and a girl!" the nurse grinned. Sasuke reached out and held the baby carefully, just as he had seen the doctor do. He watched as the baby's red face got even redder, as it flailed its tiny arms around as to swat some invisible fly. His tiny nose scrunched up as the baby started crying even louder. Sasuke felt himself start to panic lightly. What did he do now!? How come everyone started crying when they saw him! Ino, he noted was cooing the baby…and it wasn't crying!

…was he supposed to coo too…?

But before he could come to a conclusion he heard Sakura sigh "Pig, Sasuke…Let me hold them."

Ino chirpily handed the little baby girl to Sakura, as he himself handed the boy carefully to her. He saw as she cooed at them and smiled.

Ino decided to give the two some privacy as she slipped out of the room.

"Awww, my babies…"

Babies.

The word echoed around in Sasuke's mind. He was a father. Again.

"Sasu-mmm," Sakura turned to say something, but never really got to finish. She was cut off as his lips landed on her so, so softly. He kissed her in such a heart wrenching, soul searing way that it left her breathless. Made her mind swarm and just let the moment consume her…

-

-

-

-

Daisuke heard a weird noise come from the room his Ma was being kept in. and that sound sounded strangely like…crying! But not normal crying! Baby crying! Were the doctors changing his Ma into a kid again like the adults changed kids into adults in kids next door!

…he was watching too much television…

But _still_! What was happening! Just then Aunty Ino slipped out of the room. She was…_happy_! He just knew that cunt-faced-wipe hated his pretty-pretty Ma! God forbid he was going to avenge his Ma! Aunty Ino was going to _pay_! And she was going to pay _dearly_! It was a good thing aunty Temari lived in Suna for her, or he would've made sure she would kill Aunty Ino right that moment!

Naruto-ojii-san was jumping on his tip toes…as was his GrandMa! So they were involved in this too! Then aunty Ino…squealed! Loudly! Very very loudly!

"Twins! Twins!" she announced happily. Daisuke's brow pinched in confusion. And then his GrandMa squealed too. And Naruto-ojii-san just grinned and for once…remained quiet… today, daisuke thought, was a weird, weird day…

"Lets just give them a moment before you barge in 'kay?" aunty Ino said, trying to sound wise. Definitely trying to sound wise. Because she was anything BUT wise! Because wise people did NOT mess with his Ma!

"Alright." And then Daisuke was enveloped in a tight, perfumy hug. How dare The Vile Pig hug him! "Dai-chan you're a brother now!"

And Daisuke was in the twilight zone.

-

-

-

-

**Wh**en** y**o**u b**eli**eve i**n** so**meon**e dee**ply**, mi**sund**erstan**ding**s a**ris**e, b**ut** do**n't** fe**el **t**he**m be**cau**se so**me** mis**under**stan**din**gs a**re** ne**ede**d f**o**r go**od** under**standi**ngs…I**ts** li**fe'**s sec**ret!**!**

-

-

-

-

TBC

**This was the last chapter of Misunderstanding. However! There's going to be a sequel kind of-ish thing in which there are going to be the first few weeks after their marriage with Daisuke and life after the twins are born. Which means a full version of this chapter. Do you wanna know what happens to Dai-chan after this, tune in to "The end is not good-bye". Posted now!**

**This story was inspired by "The Fabian Policy" by Platform-Shoes24. go read it and don't forget to send her a PM to update! **

**Reviews would be appreciated guys!**

**WORDS OF WISDOM:**

**Don't judge your close ones by the way they speak…Judge them by the way they care, because care is the real outcome of true sincerity.**


	9. Auther's Note

**AUTHERS NOTE**

**THE SEQUEL IS UP. ITS CALL ADDICTED TO LOVE, SO IF YOU WANT TO READ, GO AHEAD...**

**THANK YOU.**


End file.
